Naruto's Tale: Brother of Evil
by windstorm16
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! This is another story challenge from "The Sith'ari" and is a rarely done Naruto crossover and even rarer basis. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

**Summary: On the night of Naruto's birth, Minato and Kushina were surprised to find that the latter also gave birth to a daughter when they were only expecting a son; a daughter that they decided to give a western name to for some reason, Mandy. But unknown to everyone else Mandy happened to be much more than expected. And by the time anyone could realize it, it would be too late to stop the Incarnation of Evil itself.**

_Mandy walks onto the center of a black screen and faces the readers._

"_When there's no more room in hell, Mandy shall rise once more." Mandy said before walking out of view_

It was a quiet night within Konohagakure, with most having already turned in for the day while Ninja still patrolled around the village. Though unknown to all but a select few, in a hidden location that's a fair distance away from the village, a woman was giving birth with two midwives and her husband present, with Anbu guarding the perimeter outside.

The woman in question was Kushina Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and currently more pissed off than she's ever been in her life, along with the most pain. The source of her pain just so happened to also be the source of her anger.

Her husband Minato Namikaze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU BLONDE BASTARD!" Kushina screamed while also glaring at her husband, who laughed nervously as he also worked on keeping the Kyuubi's seal from breaking.

"It's gonna be alright Kushina, it'll be over soon." Said Minato, hoping to calm her down.

"SHUT UP! THIS YOUR FAULT, YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Kushina shouted.

"If you have time to curse your husband, then you have time to keep pushing." Said Biwako Sarutobi, while Kushina gave another scream as she pushed again, wanting the pain to end.

"Uh, are you sure she's okay? I've never seen her scream this much before." Minato said worried.

"It's perfectly normal, just focus on keeping the Kyuubi's seal locked, otherwise we'll all have something to scream about." Biwako said.

After what felt like an eternity to Kushina, the pain finally stopped along with her screaming, only to be replace by the sound of a crying infant.

'Naruto-kun.' Kushina thought, hearing her baby for the first time as tears fell from her eyes.

Minato was also stunned into silence hearing his son crying, it finally registering that he had a son, he was a father!

Unfortunately, the new parents weren't allowed a moment to enjoy the moment when Biwako spoke.

"We're not done yet, there's still another one." Biwako said, much to Minato and Kushina's shock.

"Another one?!" Kushina questioned, horrified that she'll have to go through that pain again and shocked that she was having twins.

They thought they were just having a son, not twins!

"Don't worry Kushina, you made it through once, you'll be able to handle giving birth a second time." Minato said encouragingly, only to pale when Kushina slowly turned her head towards him, her eyes now red with slit pupils and her hair starting to wave around like nine tails.

**"I'm. Going. To. Murder. You!"** Kushina said through gritted teeth, swearing to make him suffer for this nor ever let him get her pregnant again.

After a second round of screaming and cursing as Kushina gave birth once again, Biwako held a second infant.

"It's a girl." Biwako announced.

"Why… why isn't she crying? Is she alright?" Kushina asked both tired and concerned, since she didn't hear her daughter crying.

While it was a shock that she was having twins instead of just Naruto, she's still happy to have two children, a son and a daughter.

"She's fine, it's strange but not unheard of for some children to be born sleeping." Biwako said, before smacking Minato's hand when he tried reaching for his children.

"Don't touch! The mother always holds the children first." Chastised Biwako.

Walking over to Kushina, Biwako placed the twins beside their mother while Kushina smiling tiredly as she held her children, with both of them having blonde hair like their father. Their eyes were closed, but she knew they'd either be blue like Minato's or purple like hers.

"What should we name her?" Minato asked as he looked at his daughter.

They'd already agreed to name Naruto after the main character from his sensei, Jiraiya's, book; along with making the man Naruto's godfather. But they hadn't thought of any girl names given they weren't expecting a daughter, or twins for that matter.

Kushina thought about it, going through all the different names she could think of while looking at her daughter, though none of them seemed to suit her. That is until one finally came to mind.

"Mandy." Kushina said.

"Why a western name?" Asked Biwako, confused at the strange name choice.

Kushina gave a small shrug in response.

"I don't know, it just came to me. Besides, I think it seems to work, Mandy." Kushina said smiling.

"Yeah, I think Mandy is a good name too. Naruto Uzumaki and Mandy Uzumaki." Said Minato, nodding in agreement.

While the new parents were still confused on why they had twins, they were none-the-less happy and excited at having a son and a daughter. They couldn't wait to make new memories and moments with both Naruto and Mandy.

Though before the night was over, both parents will be cursing fate for being such a two-faced bitch.

*Later-Safehouse*

'Why can't I move?'

This was the first thought that came to Mandy's mind when she regained consciousness.

She couldn't move her body, in fact her body felt smaller than it used to be.

'If this is someone's idea of a joke. They're going to regret it.' Thought Mandy as she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings.

The first thing she saw was a giant woman lying next to her, making Mandy believe she was a giant, only to discard that thought when the woman looked at her surprised.

"Oh, sorry Mandy-chan, I didn't mean to wake you." The woman said with a weak smile.

If she could, Mandy would have raised a brow at the woman smiling at her; her, the Incarnation of Evil itself. Mandy was further confused by what the woman said next.

"Don't worry, your Tou-san will be back soon, he will keep you and Naruto-kun safe." Said the woman, before proceeding to wrap an arm around Mandy and something else.

Looking, Mandy saw a baby boy lying next to her, whom she guessed was this Naruto the woman was referring to.

Taking in all the information she has at the moment; Mandy came to the conclusion of what happened.

She's been reincarnated.

The woman was obviously her new mother, the boy, Naruto, is her new brother, her twin given they're both newborns, and Tou-san as Japanese for father, meaning her new father was off dealing with an apparent threat to them.

'I guess someone finally got tired of me in Hell.' Mandy thought boredly.

It wasn't surprising that some higher being reincarnated her, given the chaos she was causing in Hell.

Making demons run away crying with just her words, forcing Lords of Hell to do what she said, torturing damned souls, and just generally throwing everything into chaos in her bid to take over.

Closing her eyes again to go back to sleep, deciding there wasn't anything she could really do at the moment.

*Later*

Mandy opened her eyes again when she felt something dripping on her face. The first thing she saw was the redhead woman from before and a blond guy, her new parents, impaled on a giant claw inches from her and her brothers faces.

'Huh, that's actually a new one.' Mandy thought, when she saw the creature that had just killed her new parents.

A massive fox with nine tails, it easily dwarfed the size of any creatures she's previously seen in her past life.

Looking around, Mandy saw they were now in a forest while she and her brother were on what looked like an altar, and a barrier made of golden chains was surrounding them, chains that seemed to be coming from her new moms back. Mandy also noted the same chains were wrapped around the fox.

'This is all new.' Mandy thought, wondering just what world she was reincarnated into.

Her attention was turned back to her parents when she heard her mother talking.

"Naruto, Mandy...don't be picky eaters, eat a lot and grow big and strong! Take your baths everyday...go to bed early and sleep well. Study hard on your Ninjutsu...I was never very good at it...maybe you both will...everyone is good at some things and not so good at others...and if things don't go so well...don't get so depressed. At the academy, listen to your teachers. Make friends! It doesn't matter how many...just make sure that they're people you can really trust...and a few is enough! Regarding the Three Prohibitions of the shinobi, be careful when you loan and borrow money, make sure to save your missions pay carefully, and no drinking alcohol until your 20...too much sake is harmful for your body. As for girls Naruto...well...I'm a girl so I don't really know what to say...but sooner or later, you'll want a girlfriend and that's normal...just...don't fall for a strange one...try to find someone...like me. Mandy for boys…well… just… make sure you find one that truly cares about you…and make sure he's not a pervert like Jiraiya. Oh...one more thing...watch out for Jiraiya; and Mandy, feel free to castrate him if you see him doing anything perverted...dattebane! Naruto…Mandy...there's going to be hard and painful times ahead...take good care of yourselves...and always be there for each other! Find a goal...a dream...and don't stop trying until it comes true! There's...there's...there's so much more I want to tell you...to teach you...I want to stay with you longer...I love you both."

And now Mandy was completely and utterly confused. Not once in her entire life, and afterlife, has she ever heard anyone speak to her in a such a… loving way?

Her parents in her first life were afraid of her, as they rightfully should be; Billy was an idiot who didn't know what fear was, aside from a few exceptions; Irwin was a moronic flirt that thought he had a chance with her ever since that time Billy took control of her mind; and while Grim had some moments of showing genuine care for her and Billy, he was mostly just resentment at being their friend/slave.

So, to hear her new mother tell her and her brother all that, it left Mandy feeling confused and thankful that she was a baby, since she won't be required to respond.

"Sorry… Minato I took up all our time." Kushina said.

"Don't be. Naruto, Mandy...my words to you as your father...listen to your motor-mouthed mom." Minato said smiling, before making a single hand-sign.

"Eight Trigrams Seal: Seal." Said Minato

Mandy watched as the fox was split in half, the darker half going into Naruto and the lighter half going into her.

'Hm, so he sealed the darker Yin-half into Naruto and the light Yang-half into me. Well… this'll be fun when I'm older.' Mandy thought, now liking this new world that she's just been born into, since she already she has a giant monster fox as her pet, and she will make it her pet.

Kushina flinched in pain as she hit the ground, unable to move after giving birth twice, having the Kyuubi extracted, and being impaled on the fox's claw; it's a miracle she's still alive, despite her strong life-force as a member of the Uzumaki Clan.

Looking at her children, Kushina felt tears fill her eyes. Now she'll never get be there for them, never see their first steps, hear their first words, attend the Academy, become Genin, grow up and have families of their own. Now they're not even a day old and already orphans, while having a burden she never wanted them to have.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' Kushina thought, while cursing the Masked Man that did this.

"Well, well, look at this. How kind of the Yondaime to seal the Kyuubi into two helpless infants for me." Came a voice that Kushina despised with her entire being.

Looking up, Kushina saw the said masked bastard that caused all this.

"You! Stay away from my babies." Kushina said, wishing she had enough strength to summon her chains to kill him.

"Hmph, I have no use for you. Just lay there die like the rest of your clan, I have what I need." Said the masked man as he walked past Kushina and towards the twins.

'No! I won't let him hurt them!' Kushina thought as she tried to move, but her body wouldn't respond.

She wanted to shout, scream, anything to try and stop him, but she could only lay there and watch as he went to grab her children. Then the luckiest thing happened, at least Kushina thought it was.

A wolf jumped out of the trees, tackling the Masked Man away from Naruto and Mandy.

'Huh, I guess they want to raise me too.' Thought Mandy, remembering the time her old father admitted wolves had tried raising her as a member of their pack when she was born.

More wolves soon came out of the forest and surrounded the Masked Man, snarling and growling.

"Get off me, you worthless creature!" Shouted the Masked Man, grabbing the wolf by its neck and sucking it into his Kamui dimension.

The other wolves jumped at him, but this time he was prepared, and they phased right through him or he pulled them into his Kamui dimension, intent on dealing with them later. However, to the man's shock, bite and scratch marks started appearing all over his body. It dawned on him that the wolves he sucked into his Kamui dimension were attacking the part of his bodies that phased there when he avoided attacks from the wolves in the real world.

'I have to get away!' Thought the man, while panicking.

Unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to concentrate and teleport from the attacks in both dimensions.

As this was going on, the Sandaime Hokage and Anbu arrived at the scene and saw Kushina lying by Naruto and Mandy.

"Kushina!" Sarutobi said as he ran over to the woman, seeing she was still barely alive, while Minato was already dead, sadly.

Looking at the Sandaime weakly, Kushina pointed towards where the Masked Man was still being torn apart.

"Make sure… he… dies…" Kushina said, wanting to make sure the threat to her children didn't live past today.

Looking at the Masked Man as he was currently being mauled, Sarutobi motioned the Anbu to go forward. Nodding, the Anbu grabbed their swords with the wolves scattering, leaving the remains of the masked man, while one of the Anbu swiftly decapitated him, just to be safe.

"He's dead Sarutobi-sama. Thankfully the head's still intact." The Anbu said, with Sarutobi nodding as he took some morbid pleasure at the death of his wife's murderer.

"Good, bring the head to Inoichi, and have the remains brought to any available Medical Ninja. I want them to discover everything about this man, from his true name to what his goals were." Sarutobi ordered.

Looking back at Kushina, Sarutobi sighed in sadness when he saw she had died as well.

'What a mess.' Sarutobi thought as he sealed away Minato and Kushina's bodies, while having two Anbu carry Naruto and Mandy.

With that, they returned to Konoha. The only good thing that happened was that the one responsible is dead and soon they'll discover his identity in a matter of days.

*Amegakure*

"Madara is dead. He tried taking the Kyuubi's new infant Jinchuuriki **and was mauled by a pack of wolves." **Zetsu reported to Pein and Konan.

Both looked at the plant-like creature with blank expressions. They were processing the fact that "Madara Uchiha", the "Madara Uchiha" was dead, mauled to death by a pack of wolves.

If this wasn't such a blow to their organization, they'd actually feel amused at the irony. A legendary Ninja, known for crushing armies and bringing Kage to their knees, done in by a pack of wolves.

"What do we do now, Pein-sama?" Konan asked, while looking at the Rinnegan-wielder.

With "Madara" dead, Pein was now the official leader of the Akatsuki rather than just a figurehead.

"The plan remains the same, we will track down the Jinchuuriki and extract their Tailed Beasts. Though for now, we'll focus on disposing of Hanzo." Pein said.

Even without "Madara", they will still bring peace. In fact, Pein was thankful to those wolves for dealing with "Madara", as he never trusted the man.

Now he didn't have to worry about him betraying them.

*Timeskip-Fourteen Years*

*Konoha*

Fourteen years have passed since the Kyuubi attack and many things have changed.

Upon their return to Konoha, Sarutobi had once again taken up the mantle of Hokage again and his first order was to have Inoichi look into the Masked Man's head and find out everything he could.

The next day Inoichi gave Sarutobi the very shocking truth of who the Masked Man was, Obito Uchiha, someone everyone believed was dead. Even more shocking was the reason why he did it and everything else he's done.

Working with Madara Uchiha, working with the Akatsuki to capture the Jinchuuriki and extract the Tailed Beasts, reforming the Juubi to initiate the Infinite Tsukuyomi, they learned everything Obito planned to do.

And all because he desired to see a fake illusion version of Rin Nohara.

When he learned all of this, Sarutobi had sworn Inoichi to secrecy, given if all this information was leaked, then it could throw the entire world into panic.

In regard to the villagers wanting answers of what happened, the only thing he told the people was the true mastermind behind the attack had been Obito Uchiha. It shocked everyone that Obito Uchiha, someone who was considered a War Hero, was responsible for the Kyuubi attack and death of the Yondaime. It had especially hit Obito's former comrades and classmates, none more than Kakashi Hatake, Obito's former teammate.

Obito's name had even been struck from the Memorial Stone, no one wanting the man who had nearly destroyed their village to be honored in such a way.

Thankfully this gave the villagers a different source of hatred than the Uchiha Clan as a whole, or young Naruto and Mandy, whose Jinchuuriki status was kept hidden. Unfortunately, around six years after the Kyuubi attack, someone had leaked the information of the twins Jinchuuriki status, and Sarutobi had feeling he knew who, but couldn't prove it… yet.

Though once again, most of the villagers still blamed Obito for the attack and not the twins. But there were still the few that did see the twins as the Kyuubi, however these people never did anything to the twins for one very simple reason.

They were all fucking terrified of Mandy Uzumaki.

Even the Hokage was terrified of the girl. There was just something… wrong about her.

Never once has he seen Mandy smile, cry, or act remotely like a normal little girl. She always had a permanent scowl on her face that warded off anyone who tried approaching, it's when she glares at people that makes them run away. Mandy doesn't even do anything, all it takes is one glare and grown adults are sent running with their tails between their legs, it's even worse when she talks to someone.

Hiruzen still had a hard time believing the time he saw Mandy reduce a Hyuga to nothing but tears with just a few choice words. It would have been funny if it hadn't been so terrifying to everyone who witnessed it.

The only person that seemed immune to Mandy's attitude was her brother, Naruto. In fact, Sarutobi had been worried about Naruto developing a darker personality from his sister.

The six Academy students he sent to the intensive care ward at the hospital warranted this worry. Naruto's reason for doing this being they had been insulting his sister.

Between the two of them, Sarutobi was genuinely worried for what they'll be able to when they're older.

*With Naruto and Mandy*

In their home, Naruto and Mandy could be seen sleeping next to each other in their bed. They had both shared a bed as long as they could remember, and neither felt the need to stop anytime soon.

However, it didn't last long when the alarm clock went off, though it was immediately silenced by a fist smashing it to pieces.

"You broke another clock, sis." Naruto stated as he opened his eyes, already knowing what happened.

"They should learn to make quieter clocks." Retorted Mandy, hating having her beauty sleep disturbed.

Throwing the covers off revealing she was wearing only a pink bra and panties, with Naruto only wearing black boxer shorts.

Idly, Naruto's eyes wandered up and down Mandy's figure. Despite being only fourteen, Mandy could be described as an early bloomer, with curves in all the right places, long smooth legs, wide hips, a narrow waist, and High-C Low-D cup breasts.

"Ogle me later, we have to get ready." Mandy said as she felt her brother's eyes on her.

"Well when you do that, how can I not?" Asked Naruto as Mandy started stretching, pushing her chest out and bending over.

Mandy rolled her eyes, though had a small unnoticeable smirk, knowing exactly how her actions effected Naruto. While some might consider it immoral for siblings, twins no less, to have such thoughts and act this way around each other, but Mandy never had the best moral compass to begin with; and thanks to her influence, neither did Naruto.

Like hell she was going to have her brother run around shouting about being Hokage and pulling pranks, and Kami forbid, wearing some hideous orange jumpsuit.

They haven't actually done anything to forward, at most making out and groping in their underwear. Neither of them have decided on what they exactly were yet, but they knew their relationship was more than just siblings.

After taking their showers, separate ones, they got dressed. Mandy's attire looking similar to what she wore in her old life, though instead of pink it was a short black dress with pink bands and straps, with a yellow flower resting between her breasts on the front, a black headband, a weapons holster strapped to her left thigh, and Mary Janes. She looked virtually identical to how she did when she was in her teens, back in her first life; the old differences being that she had whisker marks, like Naruto, and her eyes were now a very, very dark blue rather than pure black.

Naruto's attire consisted of black steel-toed boots, black pants with crimson red trimming, a dark crimson red sleeveless skintight shirt, and a black leather jacket on over it.

"Now who's ogling who?" Naruto asked, smirking when he saw Mandy looking him up and down.

Instead of responding, Mandy grabbed Naruto by his collar and smashed her lips against his, Naruto responding immediately and grabbing her hips.

The twins made out for several moments, Naruto even lowering one of his hands and kneading Mandy's ass. Finally, they pulled apart, and wordlessly, Mandy turned around and left the room while swaying her hips.

"Tease." Naruto muttered before following her out the room.

Walking downstairs, the twins saw that breakfast was already made and at the table, along with the third occupant of their home, who had a newspaper up in front of their face.

"About time you two got up. I thought dat you two were going at it like rabbits." The person said in a deep baritone voice with an oddly fitting Jamaican accent.

The person lowered their paper, revealing not a human person, but a skeleton wearing a full-length black robe with a red interior. Leaning next to the skeleton was a wicked looking scythe blade.

This was Death itself, the Grim Reaper, Naruto and Mandy's best friend/slave.

"Hey Grim." Naruto greeted as they sat at the table.

Mandy didn't give a greeting and simply started eating the food that Grim prepared. She still liked the fact she had her friend/slave back serving her and her brother, though I guess he was also her handler now, given what he told her when he showed up five years ago.

*Flashback*

Mandy sat in the living room reading a book with bowel of nuts next to her. It was just her at the moment, Naruto was out training, leaving her to have some peace and quiet.

However, it was soon interrupted when she looked up and saw a blade stab through the fabric of reality and create a dimensional portal. Mandy raised a brow when she saw Grim walking out from the portal, carrying luggage, which he promptly dropped on the floor, and sat down across from her with a less than happy expression.

"Grim." Mandy stated.

"Mandy." Replied Grim, before they fell into silence.

"Why are you here?" Asked Mandy, having thought Grim would have happily never seen her or Billy again.

"You. Da Shinigami has ordered me to be your handler and make sure you don't destroy da whole multiverse, womon." Grim answered, with Mandy nodding at this, pleased at having the Grim Reaper as her friend/slave once more.

"Where's Billy?" Asked Mandy, having been curious on what happened to her idiot friend after he died.

"He went to Asgard, upsetting Thor and Odin at having ta deal with him again. Somehow, he both caused and prevented Ragnarök, now he's ruling Asgard." Grim answered, with Mandy looking at him completely confused and baffled at his response.

"How?" Mandy asked.

"Don't ask. Even I don't know how it happened." Said Grim, having never figured how Billy managed to both start and prevent Ragnarök, then becoming ruler of Asgard.

Mandy accepted this, feeling that trying to solve it would only give her a migraine.

"Well get started on dinner. Naruto will be home soon, he's my new twin brother. Now get to it." Mandy ordered.

Groaning Grim got up and headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

*End Flashback*

It had come as a shock when Naruto learned that they now had the Grim Reaper as a friend/slave. Though, Mandy and Grim decided to not tell Naruto that he's also her handler, Grim because he had to follow their orders and Mandy because she's long since decided to embrace her new life and leave her old one behind her. But she did tell him who their parents are and about the Kyuubi sealed inside them, passing it off as having asked Grim.

Though while Naruto was darker thanks to Mandy's influence, he was still at least courteous to Grim, which was a breath of fresh air to the skeleton, who was expecting just a male version of Mandy. He also didn't really care about their taboo relationship, he's the Grim Reaper, he doesn't judge, he just reaps the souls and keeps the balance of life and death in order.

Once the twins finished eating, they headed out the door to the Academy, Naruto excited about finally becoming a Ninja. While Mandy knew this was just the first step in her new plan to conquer all of existence.

'And this time, I'll at least have a competent partner to help. A new partner in every sense of the word.' Mandy thought while looking at Naruto.

Yes, this new life will be much better.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep that's Naruto's twin sister is the Incarnation of Evil itself, Mandy! Not only that but Mandy has all her memories intact and has new plans to conquer all of existence with Naruto as her partner. And Grim is back to be their friend/slave along with Mandy's handler, but less face it he wouldn't be able to stop Mandy if she wanted to destroy the multiverse. Also the little part at the beginning is basically Mandy intro like in the original show. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! This is another story I haven't updated in a while but I'm finally back! Here we'll be seeing Naruto and Mandy being put on a Genin Team, along with some interesting twists. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

_Mandy walks onto the screen holding a leash before facing the audience._

"_When you own a pet, be sure to show it who's in charge."_ _Mandy stated before walking while dragging a whimpering Yang-Kyūbi along with her_

'Too easy.' Thought Mandy as she and Naruto exited the Academy, both sporting their brand new Forehead Protectors, with Naruto having tied his around his forehead, and Mandy tying hers around her waist.

The Genin Test had been pathetically easy for them to complete, all they had to do was demonstrate a successful Transformation, Substitution and Clone Jutsu. The twins had been able to easily perform a Transformation and Substitution, the only Jutsu they couldn't perform was the normal Clone Jutsu, due in part to the fact they had too much Chakra.

Thankfully, they were able to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, after collecting it, along with all the other Jutsu Scrolls from their parents' home. So, they had been able to pass and become Genin.

After they had gotten their headbands, Naruto and Mandy had then left the Academy, not bothering to stay and be congratulated. Given the fact that the twins didn't really have any friends at the Academy, but not due to the Kyūbi or anything, the Uzumaki siblings were pretty introverted in nature, only ever really spending time with each other.

Plus, Mandy didn't really like most of the girls in the Academy, mostly because they always fawned over her brother, being attracted to his wild and bad boy vibe. She was aware of this, after overhearing some the girls talk about Naruto, before promptly making them run away in tears, after a few well-placed threats and insults.

While she wasn't opposed to the idea of sharing Naruto with other girls. None of the girls in their class met Mandy's standards of being worthy of being in a relationship with her and her brother.

Naruto on the other hand did occasionally hang out with Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino, but they were more acquaintances than actual friends. All the other boys though, were openly terrified of Naruto, after seeing what he did to anyone that insulted his sister, or tried getting to close to her.

This also lead to the twin's introverted nature; everyone was too scared of either being mentally ripped apart by Mandy, or physically ripped apart by Naruto. Not to say Mandy couldn't defend herself, but she took a certain satisfaction in watching her brother brutalize their classmates for her.

'Perhaps I should give Naruto a special reward for graduating.' Mandy thought with a small smirk, having a few ideas of what to reward him with.

*Hokage's Office*

Meanwhile, in the Hokage's Office, the Hokage was watching the Academy Students to see which of the graduated. Several Jonin were also present, at least those that were going to be given a Genin Team.

"Alright, now are there any of you that wish to train a specific team. If so, what are your reasons why." Sarutobi said, wanting to see if any of the Jonin wanted to train specific students, before he made any final decisions on the teams.

"I'd like to request Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. They'd do well as a Capture and Interrogation Team, not to mention their fathers' were one of the best teams around, and they could have the potential to surpass them." Said Asuma.

"I wish to train Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. With Hinata's Byakugan, Shino's insects, and Kiba's enhanced senses, they'd be the perfect Tracking Team, and their personalities will hopefully be able to balance each other out." Kurenai said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Mandy Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno, Hokage-sama. Naruto and Mandy both have the highest Chakra Reserves in the Academy, higher than even Chunin and most Jonin, allowing them to use plenty of Jutsu without getting tired. While Sakura has the control needed to become a Medic Ninja and Genjutsu Specialist, making for a powerful Assault Team." Said Kakashi.

Hiruzen nodded with their reasoning, while listening to a few more Jonin requesting specific students. The rest of the Jonin remained silent, not minding what Genin they get as a team, if they pass the true Genin Test that is.

"Very well, I've heard all your recommendations and will take them into account. Return here in three days to be assigned your teams. Dismissed." Sarutobi said, with the Jonin nodding, before they all filed out of the office.

However, once all the Jonin had left the office, someone else soon came in, revealing Fugaku Uchiha, Head of the Uchiha Clan and leader of the Military Police Force.

"Fugaku, what do you need?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hokage-sama, I was hoping that you might have gotten word on the location of the traitors, or my son." Said Fugaku with a hopeful undertone at the mention of his son, making the Hokage sigh sadly.

With the reveal that Obito Uchiha had been the one responsible for the Kyūbi Attack, the Uchiha Clan didn't face as much stigma as they could have, if it was only known someone with the Sharingan was responsible. Unfortunately, there were still those in the village that held some resentment and distrust to the Uchiha Clan, given Obito himself was an Uchiha. Many believing that if one Uchiha caused the Kyūbi Attack, what's to stop another from doing the same, or even the entire clan attacking.

This, combined with the already existing resentment building within the Uchiha Clan, lead to a good number of them becoming even more insistent on staging a Coup. Thankfully, Fugaku had calmed most of his clan down, by convincing them that it could have been far worse for them, and that they'd just prove they were still loyal to Konoha, with a Coup only making matters worse for them.

Unfortunately, not all of the Uchiha were content with this, with it eventually leading to a good portion of the Uchiha Clan defecting from Konoha, led by Yashiro Uchiha. One of the most vocal supporters of the idea to overthrow the current leadership in Konoha. However, before they left Konoha, the defectors had kidnapped Fugaku's youngest son, Sasuke, in an act of spite.

That had been six years ago, and so far, they still haven't found any sign of the defectors, or Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, Fugaku, but we haven't found a trace of either. I've sent Anbu to all the Uchiha Stronghold and Fortresses that were used during the Clan Wars, along with sending a squad to Sora-ku to speak with Nekobaa, as well." Hiruzen said, with Fugaku looking down at this, having given the Hokage the locations of the Uchiha Clan's old Strongholds and Fortresses, that were used during the Warring States Era, believing that the defectors might have been using one of them as a base.

"I see. What about locating Tsunade?" Fugaku asked.

To make matters worse for the remaining Uchiha, Fugaku and Mikoto's eldest son, Itachi, has come down with an illness that was slowly killing him. Even worse, was the fact that Tsunade was the only person that could heal him. Fugaku had begged the Hokage to call Tsunade back to the village and save his son, as he wasn't sure that he and Mikoto could handle losing Itachi, after having lost Sasuke.

So far though, all the responses Sarutobi has gotten from his student were saying the same thing. That Tsunade would never come back to Konoha, no matter what.

"That is going much better, I finally managed to convince Tsunade to come back to the village, and she should be here within a week. Unfortunately, it was only after I threatened to cut her off from the Senju and Uzumaki Clans assets, and mark her down as a Missing-Nin." Hiruzen said, with Fugaku feeling relieved to hear good news for a change, but he still clenched his fists at hearing that it took being threatened to be labeled as a traitor to make Tsunade comeback to heal his son.

"Hokage-sama, may I speak freely?" Fugaku asked.

"You may." Sarutobi replied, with the Uchiha Clan Head nodding in thanks.

"Putting aside the blood feud and rivalry between the Senju and Uchiha, Tsunade is acting like a spoiled child, who cares more about drinking herself to the grave, while wasting away the fortune of two of Konoha's Founding Clans. One of which she shouldn't even have access to, but still uses it because of her grandmother. She hasn't set foot in Konoha for over a decade, and not once has reported in either in person, with a clone or her summons. If she was a Ninja from another village, she would have already been marked down as a Missing-Nin for her behavior. I mean no offense Hokage-sama, but you should have forced Tsunade back to the village years ago." Fugaku said bluntly.

Though Fugaku could understand why Tsunade left, after the death of her brother and her fiancée, but there was also a difference between mourning death and running away from your problems.

Death was part of being a Ninja, both your own and your loved ones, especially in times of war, which is when Nawaki and Dan both died. While it was expected for Tsunade to mourn there loss, she is refusing to accept it, and instead decided to drown herself in Sake and Gambling Debts. Not to mention, she wasn't the only one who's lost friends and family. Fugaku, himself, witnessed his best friend die in the Third War, leading to him awakening his Mangekyo Sharingan, along with losing one son and nearly losing another.

And yet he still manages to continue with his duty.

"No, it's fine Fugaku, and you're right. I should have called Tsunade back years ago, rather than let her gallivant across the Nations. But I always had a soft spot for my old students, and now look where that's gotten me. Out of all the Sannin, I can only really feel pride for training Jiraiya." Hiruzen said, chuckling at the irony.

Between the Clan Heiress, the Prodigy, and the Super Pervert, it was Jiraiya that he was still proud of.

"Right. But thanks again for being able to get Tsunade to come back, Hokage-sama." Fugaku said, before taking his leave.

At least he could finally give Mikoto some good news for once.

*Timeskip – Three Days*

Naruto and Mandy sat in what would soon be there former classroom, as they waited for their teachers to arrive and tell them who their teammates would be, along with their Jonin senseis.

Nothing had really happened over the three days, aside from Naruto and Mandy encountering the Hokage's annoying brat of a grandson. The kid had tried following them around after Mandy had shoved him aside, and Naruto knocked out his instructor.

Though they managed to give him the slip, since he has terrible stealth skills, allowing them to spot where he was hiding.

After a few moments, the door opened and Iruka walked in, with a few students being confused when they didn't see their other teacher, Mizuki, as well.

"Where's Mizuki?" Mandy asked, somewhat curious of where their other teacher was.

"Mizuki has been sent on a long-term mission, so for the foreseeable future, he won't be around." Replied Iruka.

At least that was the cover story for where Mizuki was. In truth, Mizuki had been caught trying to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals and was arrested for it. Before being sent to be interrogated, so they can find out if he was working for anyone to steal the scroll.

With that out of the way, Iruka began listing the teams and the senseis.

"Team Seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Mandy Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight…" Iruka said.

'Hm, Haruno huh.' Mandy thought, while looking at her and her brother's new teammate.

The pink-haired girl was one of the few girls that didn't flirt with her brother, with there being a rumor that Sakura might actually have feelings for her best friend, Ino Yamanaka. Plus, she was one of the few girls that were serious about being a Kunoichi. So the siblings will be willing to tolerate the pinkette, until they became Chunin.

Not only that, they would have Kakashi as their sensei, having heard about him and how strong he was. So, they supposed they could have been stuck on a worse team.

Finally, Iruka finished listing the names and told them that their senseis would be there soon to get them. And not a moment later, the door opened, showing Kakashi standing there, which was a complete and total shock. At least to those that knew of Kakashi and his chronic lateness.

This was due to the revelation that his former teammate, Obito, was the cause of the Kyūbi Attack, which lead to Minato and Kushina's death. At first, Kakashi had fallen into a depression at learning what his friend had done, but he was pulled out of it by his remaining friends.

It also lead to Kakashi no longer showing up late for everything and making lame excuses, given he only started doing that to honor Obito. But now, Kakashi has long since stopped emulating his traitor of a teammate, with the only thing he kept being his motto about teamwork.

"Team Seven, meet me on the roof." Kakashi said, before Shunshining up the roof, with Naruto, Mandy and Sakura going following after him, not a moment later.

*Later*

"Alright, now that we're all here, how about we introduce ourselves. Let's start with names, then go onto our likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. I'll start, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like some things and I dislike other things, I have some hobbies, and haven't really thought about any dreams." Kakashi said, while looking at his students, observing their reactions, or lack of reaction, as Mandy remained scowling.

"Alright pinkie, your turn." Said Kakashi, with Sakura growling lowly at the nickname.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are my friend Ino, reading, and studying, my dislikes are bullies and people who make fun of me, my hobbies are playing trivia and memorizing new things for my studies, and my dream is to become a great Kunoichi." Sakura said.

'Okay, pretty standard, but that's good. Better than a fangirl.' Kakashi thought.

"Next is blondie." Kakashi said pointing at Naruto, who's eye twitched.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are my sister, training, and ramen, my dislikes are bullies, cowards, and anyone who insults me or Mandy, my hobbies are training, and my dream is…I don't know." Naruto said, shrugging at the end, Kakashi sweatdropping at the last part.

'O…k? Not really what I was expecting, but understandable.' Kakashi thought.

"And lastly the other blo-Mandy." Kakashi said quickly, when Mandy looked at him, saying her name rather the nickname out of fear of her doing something to him.

"My name is Mandy Uzumaki, I don't like anything, except Naruto, I hate everything, except Naruto, my hobbies are none of your business and neither is my goal." Said Mandy with a bored expression.

'Okay, I have a standard Kunoichi Genin, a kid that has anger issues and is protective of his sister, and Mandy.' Kakashi thought.

Something told him he was going to having a lot of headaches in the future.

*Timeskip – Two Weeks*

Two weeks have passed since Team Seven was officially formed. It was surprising for the other Jonin that Kakashi had finally passed a Genin Team. However, when he was asked how his team did on the Bell Test, Kakashi wouldn't answer and only started whimpering, while cuddling his Icha Icha book, much to everyone's confusion or annoyance.

That is until everyone remembered he had Mandy as one of his Genin, and were able to figure just how they managed to pass.

Since then, Kakashi has been teaching his team some Chakra Control Exercises, like Tree Walking and Water Walking, along with giving them a few low ranked Jutsu to learn. As well as teaching them some teamwork exercises for better synergy, though that was more to make it easier for Sakura to work with Naruto and Mandy, since the twins already work great together. Though originally, Kakashi planned to have them only practice teamwork exercises for a while, until he realized that doing that likely wouldn't be good for his health.

He also didn't have them do D-Rank Missions, as he didn't want to have to explain why their clients either run away screaming, or why their pets suddenly go missing.

Currently, Team Seven entered the Hokage's Office, with Kakashi believing they were ready for a C-Rank Mission, as long as it was an easy one.

"Team Seven reporting in for a C-Rank Mission, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said.

The Hokage raised a brow at that, given not many Genin Teams would get a C-Rank Mission this early, most Jonin waiting at least a month or two, before requesting a C-Rank Mission. But Hiruzen nodded and began searching for one they could go on, mostly because he could just feel Mandy burning a hole into his head.

"Here's one. It's a request from a nearby village, apparently a green Baku has been spotted nearby." Said Hiruzen.

"Has it attacked the village or any people?" Kakashi asked, with Sarutobi shaking his head in response.

"No, in fact, from all the reports I've seen, it's perfectly harmless. The request was given, because the villagers want it gone, after getting to annoyed by it." Sarutobi replied.

"Annoyed by it? They requested a Ninja Team to get rid of a Baku, because they're annoyed by it?" Asked Kakashi, wanting to be sure he heard that correctly.

"Yes, I understand how it sounds, but nevertheless, it is a mission." Said Sarutobi, knowing it sounded ridiculous, but it was still a mission.

"Right, well, we'll take it then." Said Kakashi, taking the mission scroll.

'Oh no.' Mandy thought, facepalming, as she realized just who the annoying green Baku is.

And here she was hoping she managed to finally escape the idiots of her past life.

*Later*

"Grim, we're going on our first C-Rank Mission." Mandy said, as she and Naruto entered their apartment.

"Good luck, try not ta die." Replied Grim, while flipping through his paper, only for Mandy to rip out of his hands and tear it up.

"I said, "_**we're**_going on our first C-Rank Mission", now get ready." Mandy stated, making it clear that Grim was joining them.

"Oh no." Grim muttered, knowing what Mandy really meant was for him to get in the backpack, one piece at a time.

"Well, at least I'll finally get my screen-time." Said Grim, while getting up and following Mandy.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto and Mandy are officially Ninja, along with not really having any friends in the Academy. We then see that the Uchiha Clan is still around, but not united with several Uchiha having defected from the village lead by Yashiro Uchiha, but not after kidnapping a young Sasuke Uchiha, not only that but Tsunade is being forced back to the village to heal Itachi. We also see that with the truth of Obito's involvement in the Kyūbi Attack, Kakashi has stopped emulating his teammate, aside from his motto on teamwork. Finally Team Seven has gone out on their first C-Rank Mission, which will lead to them encountering a familiar green Baku. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Yep another new chapter and with the introduction of two new characters, the first having been hinted at in the previous chapter (and who could drive a thousand monks to insanity) along with a character from "Grim Tales". Even better I'm posting this on my Birthday and hopefully I'll be posting two more updates as well! So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

_Mandy walks onto the screen and looks at the readers._

"_Prepare yourself, things are about to get stupid." Mandy stated._

"_Yes!" Said Fred Fredburger, as he popped out from the corner of the screen._

Once Team Seven had met up at the gate, they had immediately set out for the village, where the green Baku was located.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for them to reach the village, before heading for the Mayor's office. After speaking with the Mayor's secretary to let them in, the Ninja entered the office, only to be confused when the Mayor ran up to them and began shaking Kakashi's hand repeatedly.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you for coming! You can't begin to understand how thankful we are, that you've arrived to get rid of that Baku!" The Mayor said with tears of joy in his eyes, that at long last, they'd be free of the Baku.

"Uh, no problem. Is the Baku really that annoying?" Kakashi asked, before sweatdropping, when the Mayor fell to his knees.

"Yes! It never stops talking about spelling its name, or about nacho's and frozen yogurt! It never stoooooops!" The Mayor cried, making Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura sweatdrop, while Mandy's eye twitched as this confirmed her suspicions.

Part of her having hoped she was wrong for once, and it wasn't who she thought it was.

'I suppose I can use this, though.' Mandy thought.

"So, uh, where is the Baku?" Kakashi asked, wanting to see this annoying Baku for himself, believing the Mayor was just overreacting.

Though before the Mayor could respond, the office door opened, getting everyone's attention. With the Ninja seeing a green Baku, with short horns on its head, walking in.

"Oh no." The Mayor muttered, while paling at seeing the Baku.

"Hello Mr. Mayor!" The Baku said, while waving at the Mayor, before taking notice of Team Seven.

"Hello new friends! Are you also friends of Mr. Mayor?! I'm his friend too, my name is Fred Fredburger! I can spell my name real good, F-R-E-D F-R-E-D-B-U-R…-G-E…-R, Fred Fredburger! What do you all like?! I like frozen yogurt, all kind of frozen yogurt, like chocolate, strawberry, orange, mint, uh banana, oh I also like nachos too! I also like paperwork, especially the part where I get to fill out my name! I also like watching tv about monkey's that go to camp, and tv about imaginary friends, and sometimes, tv about imaginary monkeys…" Fred introduced, before he started rambling about all the things, he likes.

'I think I'm starting to understand.' Kakashi thought with wide eyes, as he listened to Fred ramble.

Listening to this could drive anyone insane.

"Fred!" Mandy shouted, stopping Fred's rambling, having finally had enough of it.

"Yes?" Fred asked, looking at Mandy, only for the reincarnated girl to grab his trunk and drag him outside, with Fred now recognizing who Mandy is.

"Oh, hello Mandy! Are you on vacation in Nebraska, too?!" Fred asked, being completely oblivious to their current location, along with the fact that Mandy has been dead for decades and that she was now reincarnated.

Watching Mandy drag Fred away, Naruto narrowed his eyes, wondering how Mandy seemed to know the Baku, and how the Baku knew Mandy. Following after his sister, Naruto left Kakashi, Sakura and the Mayor with dumbfounded expressions. Though the Mayor soon started cheering loudly.

"Yes! Yes! He's finally going to leave! Thank you, Kami!" The Mayor cheered, while crying tears of happiness that at long last, the village will no longer have to deal with Fred Fredburger.

'How did Mandy know that…Fred Fredburger?' Kakashi and Sakura wondered.

*With Naruto and Mandy*

Naruto followed Mandy, as she dragged Fred out of the village and into the forest, only stopping once they were far enough away, so no one could hear or see them.

"Okay Mandy, how exactly do you know this, Fred-guy? And is it related to how you know the Grim Reaper?" Naruto asked, now knowing that his sister was keeping information from him, more than he originally believed.

"Yes. Give me a minute and I'll explain." Replied Mandy, knowing she couldn't keep her past life secret anymore, given she could at least make up a convincing lie to explain Grim's presence, but not Fred's.

Pulling off her backpack, Mandy opened it up and dumped out Grim's disassembled body, with one of his bones bouncing off his head.

"OW! Damn it womon, can't you be gentler?!" Grim said, before he reassembled himself, with his cloak and scythe appearing.

"Hello skeleton man!" Fred greeted, with Grim's eye sockets widening at hearing the familiar voice, one he wished that he never had to hear again.

"No, it's not really him, is it?" Grim asked, while shaking his head in dread, refusing to look at Fred, in the hope that he'll go away.

"He's real, Grim. Now take him back to the apartment." Mandy ordered, with Grim looking at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious, mon?!" Said Grim, not believing that Mandy of all people wanted Fred around.

"Deadly. Besides, it'll be good to have an idiot friend again, and think of it this way, Fred is less annoying than Billy, while also being more useful than him, as well." Mandy said, given that Fred is practically indestructible, he'll make a good shield, and he does somehow reveal surprisingly good morals with his rambling.

Plus, Mandy could run all her plans by him, and if he's able to point out any flaws, then she can fix them or make a new plan.

Sighing in resignation, Grim opened a portal back to the apartment.

"Come on Fred, there's…frozen yogurt." Grim said with a grumble, knowing that will get Fred into the portal.

"Yes!" Fred cheered, while entering the portal, with Grim going in after, before the portal closing behind him.

With that done, Mandy turned to her brother, who had his arms crossed.

"Okay, now do you mind telling me how you know Grim, how you know Fred, as well as how you seem to be aware and familiar with the supernatural?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"I know Grim and Fred from my past-life, before I was reincarnated into this one. I met Grim after he had showed up to reap the soul of Billy's, a former idiot friend of mine's, pet hamster. Where I challenged him to a contest, that if I won, we'd keep the Hamster, with Grim also throwing in the stipulation that he'll be our best friend forever, in a bout of overconfidence. But if he won, he'd get the hamster's soul, with Billy stupidly adding his own soul to the bargain, also. The contest was limbo, where I was able to beat Grim, after using his overconfidence against him. After that, we all went on hundreds of adventures, mostly the result of Billy's own stupidity, with me and Grim cleaning up the mess, though mostly me. I also tried taking over the world several times, using some magical artifacts, even succeeding a few times, until some stupid heroes got in my way. Eventually though, I decided to release Grim from our servitude and went on to become a Bounty Hunter/Assassin, unfortunately, one of my contracts went bad, and I ended up dying. That's when I ended up in hell and worked to take it over, until someone finally got tired of me and I was reincarnated here." Mandy explained, with Naruto looking at her with wide eyes to learn his sister was reincarnated

Though his eyes immediately narrowed and turned red, as a thought struck him.

"And, during your past life and time in hell, were you with anyone?" Naruto asked as anger and possessiveness lacing his tone, at the thought of anyone daring to touch his sister, even if she hadn't been his sister at the time.

"A few, but they didn't mean anything, besides my own satisfaction. Though one did result in me getting pregnant and giving birth to a daughter, just a few days before I was reincarnated." Mandy revealed, while shrugging, as Naruto growled in anger at hearing this.

Mandy smirked as she saw her brother's anger, before grabbing his collar and pulling him into a steamy kiss, which Naruto quickly returned.

"But don't worry, now that I have you, I don't need to find anyone else to satisfy me." Said Mandy, knowing Naruto will be more than enough to satisfy her urges.

"Good, because if anyone touches you, I'll beat them to death with their own severed arm!" Naruto growled possessively, making Mandy's smirk widen and made her consider purposefully tempting guys to try and touch her, just so she could watch Naruto murder them.

"And what about the rest? Me being reincarnated, trying to take over the world, trying to take over hell?" Mandy asked, having no illusion that she's a nice person and didn't give a damn what anyone thought of her, but part of her did want to know if learning about her past made Naruto see her differently.

"I'll admit, it's shocking to hear all that. But it doesn't change anything, you're still my sister, my beautiful, evil, violent and sexy sister. Besides, if anything, this only makes you even more badass and attractive to me." Naruto said with a feral grin.

Naruto then forced Mandy against a tree and slammed his lips against hers. This surprised and pleased Mandy, as she responded to the kiss, while trying to establish her control. Only to gasp in surprise, when Naruto spanked her ass, with Naruto taking the chance to force his tongue in her mouth.

Part of Mandy was annoyed at Naruto trying to take control, but another part of her was also turned on, as her brother dominated their make-out session. Though the part of her that was aroused eventually won, when Naruto spanked her again, making Mandy let out an involuntary moan.

Hearing this, Naruto pulled back with a satisfied smirk at seeing his sister's flushed and panting expression, before she fell to her knees.

"Guess it's true what they say, powerful women really are submissive." Naruto commented, before turning around and walking away, leaving the frustrated and aroused Mandy to process what just happened.

'I can't believe he did that?! He actually made me submit to him! I'm supposed to be the one who makes people submit!' Mandy thought, annoyed at what just happened.

Though her annoyance soon faded, as she smirked, while also feeling very turned on, as she realized if Naruto could do this to her with just a kiss, she really wanted to see what else he could do.

"I suppose if there has to be a guy that'll make me a submissive bitch, it might as well be my brother." Mandy muttered, as it is only further proof that Naruto was the only partner, that she'll ever need now.

Taking a moment to calm herself, Mandy got up and followed Naruto back to the village to inform their teammate and sensei that their mission was complete.

*Unknown Location*

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, an interdimensional portal opened up and a girl stepped out of it. The girl possessed a strong resemblance to Mandy, having the same blonde hair as her. Though having gray eyes, instead of very dark blue or black ones, along with being the same age as her and Naruto.

The girls attire consisted of magenta leggings, black mary janes, a dark green and white dress with long sleeves, a magenta ascot, and a dark green coat with dark yellow trimming over it. While also having a large black jewel with a green pentagram over her ascot.

This girl is Minimandy, or Minnie, the illegitimate daughter of Mandy and Nergal Junior. Having been conceived during Mandy's campaign to take over hell, and born two days before she was reincarnated.

After learning what had happened to her mother, Minnie had immediately set off and explored various other worlds, trying to find the one Mandy was reincarnated into. Now, after a year of searching, Minnie has finally found the world that her mother has be reincarnated in.

'I'm so close, I can't wait to meet mother.' Minnie thought, eager to meet her mother for the first time, since her birth.

Using her Nergal Demon Powers, Minnie grew a pair of large black wings and took flight to where she could sense her mother's presence the most. This just happening to be Konohagakure.

*Later – Hokage's Office*

"And that's what happened, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, as he and his students stood in the Hokage's Office, having just finished explaining how the mission went.

The more the Hokage heard, the bigger his sweatdrop grew, as he heard about this Fred Fredburger.

"I, I honestly don't know what to say to that. And you brought Fred Fredburger, here? Why?" Sarutobi asked, while looking at the twins.

"Even idiots have some uses." Stated Mandy, with Sarutobi sighing and rubbing his temples, as that's basically an answer he expected from Mandy.

"Alright, if that's all. Then, you're dismissed." Hiruzen said, while getting the feeling that things were going to get even crazier around here, and he should probably consider investing in an insane asylum in the near future.

Nodding, Team Seven exited the office, with Naruto and Mandy splitting off from their teammate and sensei to head home. Though as they walked through the village, they started picking up some pieces of information that piqued their interest.

"Hey, did you hear, Tsunade-sama has finally returned to the village."

"Yeah, I just heard. The Hokage called her back to heal Itachi Uchiha of some disease."

"Yep, and it was a success from what I heard. Though now, all I hear is that she's been go to bars, after the Hokage forbade her from leaving."

Hearing that Tsunade was back in the village, Naruto and Mandy exchanged glares, before heading off to where they heard Tsunade was located. They both had a major bone to pick with the last Senju, and their distant cousin.

Reaching the bar where Tsunade was inside, the Uzumaki siblings could hear the said woman shouting and complaining, very loudly.

"I can't believe that old bastard! First, he cuts me off from my money and threatens to label me a Missing-Nin, to force me back to this damn village! Then he revokes my traveling rights to keep me here! Who the hell does he think he is?!" Tsunade shouted.

"He's the Hokage, Tsunade-sama. You still have to follow his orders." Another woman said.

"Bah! The monkey bastard can't make me do shit, Shizune!" Said Tsunade, sounding even more like a whining child, than one of the Sannin.

It also didn't help the twin's already low opinion of their distant cousin.

Entering the bar, they saw Tsunade sitting at the bar, surrounded by several empty bottles of sake, making them shake their heads.

'Pathetic.' Mandy thought, as they approached the woman.

"Get lost brats, I'm not in the mood to deal with a couple of stupid runts." Tsunade said, after seeing the twins approach her.

"Then it's a good thing that we couldn't give a less of a damn on what an old drunk, like you, wants." Stated Mandy, making Tsunade pause in her drinking and glare at the reincarnated blonde.

"What the hell did you just say, you little brat?!" Demanded Tsunade.

"You heard me, that is unless you've gone deaf in your advanced age, or maybe all that alcohol is rotting your brain. Perhaps both." Mandy replied.

Tsunade growled in anger at being insulted by this little shit, and smashed her fist down on the bar, destroying it.

"Do you know who I am?! I could turn you head into paste, before you could blink!" Tsunade said, glaring at Mandy, who remain unfazed.

Meanwhile, the other patrons had started slowly exiting the bar, trying not to draw attention to themselves. All while sending silent prayers to the poor fool that was daring to threaten Mandy Uzumaki.

"Yes, you're Tsunade Senju. I'm Mandy Uzumaki, this is my brother Naruto Uzumaki. And as of this moment, you are required to reimburse all the money you took from the Uzumaki Clan Treasury, along with all the treasures and artifacts that you pawned off to fuel your gambling and drinking addiction. You are also hereby officially cutoff from the Uzumaki Clan Treasury, something you only have access to because of your grandmother." Mandy stated, wanting to get back the money that this old hag has been unrightfully taking from their clan's treasury.

Hearing this, Tsunade's face turned red in anger that this brat was daring to make demands of her, one of the Sannin!

"Brats like you should learn to keep their mouths shut!" Tsunade shouted, while preparing to punch Mandy square in the face.

Seeing this, Mandy pulled out a kunai, but instead of using it against Tsunade, Mandy cut her palm and flicked the blood across Tsunade. This resulted in Tsunade freezing up in fear at the sight of blood, and the feeling of it on her, before falling to her knees, shaking.

Naruto then stepped forward, before grabbing Tsunade's head and slamming it hard onto the ground, knocking the woman out.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed at seeing her mentor be attacked, and went to help her.

Though before she could even take a step, Shizune found herself wrapped in Chakra Chains, courtesy of a Shadow Clone of Mandy, which she had created beforehand.

"Consider this karma for all the money she's been stealing from us, over the years. She's spent so much time running from debt collectors, but she can't run from us." Mandy said, before she and Naruto grabbed Tsunade, dragging her back to their apartment.

*Later*

Groaning, Tsunade opened her eyes, only for them to snap open, when she found herself tied to a chair in a dark room, with a single light hanging over her head. Tsunade tried escaping, only to find that she couldn't access her Chakra, or even move her body.

"Don't bother trying to escape, we placed Chakra Suppression and Paralysis Seal on you, making sure you can't simply escape." Said Naruto, as he and Mandy stepped into view, angering Tsunade that they kidnapped her.

She only became angrier, when she saw Mandy twirling her grandfather's necklace around.

"From what I've heard, this thing is supposed to be worth three gold mines and the mountains they're in. I'm sure that'd be more than enough to pay off the debt you owe us, and then some." Mandy said, angering Tsunade even further, that they were thinking of selling her necklace.

"Don't you dare! That necklace belonged to my grandfather, and has been worn by my late brother and fiancée! It isn't yours to sell!" Tsunade shouted, wishing that she could get free and teach these runts a painful lesson, while Mandy simply scoffed at her words.

"Now you're just a hypocrite. Given the fact you pawned off various artifacts of both the Senju Clan and the Uzumaki Clan, without a second thought. I'd say us selling this necklace would just be giving you a taste of your own medicine. But, while the necklace will more than make up for what you spent; you're still going to be paying off the debt you owe us, yourself." Mandy said, determined to get back everything Tsunade took from them.

"Like hell I'll give you brats anything!" Retorted Tsunade.

Seeing she was now being difficult, Mandy smirked.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Mandy said, before opening the door, showing Fred standing there.

"Hello Mandy! Hello Naruto!" Fred greeted, with Tsunade scoffing at the apparent threat.

"This is what's going to happen, you are going to reimburse all the money you took from the Uzumaki and Senju Clans, give us full control over both accounts. Along with the faces, names and locations of all the people you sold the artifacts of both clans to." Said Mandy.

"And what if I don't." Tsunade retorted with a smirk, not believing these stupid brats had the guts to torture her.

Rather than respond Mandy turned to Fred.

"Fred, this is Tsunade, why don't you introduce yourself." Said Mandy, smirking, as she unleashed something worse than death.

"Yes! Hello Tsunade, my name is Fred Fredburger, it's spelled like this F-R-E-D F-R-E-D-B-U-R-G-E-R, Fred Fredburger! Do you like nachos?! I like nachos a lot, but it's also really hard to find them. But I am always able to find nachos, or I have friends that share their nachos with me! What about frozen yogurt? Do you like frozen yogurt? I like frozen yogurt too, my favorite is chocolate and mint with lots of toppings, but it also really hurts my head. But I still eat it, because it's really good! I also like paperwork, my favorite being when I spell out my name! Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger! AH! Nacho's and frozen yogurt! Yes!" Fred said, as Mandy activated a seal, causing nacho's and frozen yogurt to appear in the room.

"We'll get him to stop once you agree to do as I say." Said Mandy, with Tsunade glaring at her in defiance.

"Got to hell you, little bitch." Tsunade said, only to be backhanded by Naruto.

"Been there, it got boring really quick. We'll check back in a few days, in the meantime…Fred, Tsunade also likes nacho's and frozen yogurt, even more so, if someone feeds them to her. Understand?" Mandy asked.

"Yes!" Fred said, while nodding.

With that, Naruto and Mandy exited the room, while placing a locking and silencing seal on the door. Silencing Tsunade's protests, while ensuring that no one will be able to go in and break her out, as Fred fed her the nacho's and frozen yogurt, before heading to their room.

"Hey Mandy, should we just turn this entire apartment complex into a giant house?" Naruto asked, given things had gotten cramped after Grim moved in, and it'll get even more cramped with Fred.

Plus, with his Kekkei Genkai, it will be a very easy to convert the entire complex into a giant house. Heck, they can even add various seals and traps to make it a full-on fortress.

"Possibly, it'd be good to have more space." Replied Mandy, since they had scared away the landlord and other tenants when they moved in, making them the unofficial owners of the building.

Once they went through their front door and entered their room, Naruto got behind Mandy and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his body. Surprised at her brother's action, Mandy moaned when Naruto slipped one hand under her dress, teasing her panty covered pussy, while the other moving up to her breasts.

"So sis, shall we continue what we started on the mission, earlier?" Naruto asked, kissing and sucking on her neck, with Mandy tilting her head to give him better access.

Hearing this, Mandy gained a naughty smile, one of the few smiles she could have that wouldn't destroy and warp reality.

"Oooh, does my horndog of a brother want to fuck me." Mandy said, before turning her head and kissing Naruto.

"Can you blame me? It's your fault, always teasing me and then leaving me with blue balls. Besides from what I'm feeling, you want this just as much as I do." Said Naruto, feeling Mandy getting wet from his teasing.

Hearing this, Mandy rolled her eyes, before turning around as she began making out with Naruto. She had considered finally going all the way with Naruto, after they graduated and became Ninja.

"Well are you going to let me get naked?" Mandy asked rhetorically, after pulling back from the make-out session.

Naruto immediately stepped back after hearing this, and grinned widely. Smirking, Mandy grabbed her dress and prepared to take it off.

Unfortunately, before she could, they heard someone knocking at the door, annoying the twins at being interrupted.

'Someone's going to fucking die.' They both mentally swore, as they exited their room to see their soon-to-be victim.

Opening the front door, Naruto and Mandy were shocked to see Minnie standing there, along with her resemblance to Mandy.

"Hello mother, I'm happy to finally meet you. I'm Minimandy, your daughter, but you can call me Minnie." Minnie said, giving her mother a curtsey, while the twins were shocked even further by this reveal.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep that's right I brought in Fred Fredburger and now Mandy has unleashed him on Tsunade, truly a fate worse than death. Not only that but Mandy has also told Naruto about her past-life and the reveal she had a daughter, with said daughter being Minimandy, or Minnie, who has now arrived in the Elemental Nations to meet her mother. Finally there was a hint of Naruto having a Kekkei Genkai. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Naruto, Mandy, and Grim meeting with Minnie along with the reveal of Naruto's Kekkei Genkai. Also there is a lemon in this chapter and it's marked for those uncomfortable with them. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

After the surprising appearance of Minnie, Mandy's daughter from her past-life, the Uzumaki twins, Grim, and Minnie had all sat down at the kitchen table. Grim had been just a surprised at seeing Minnie, having met the girl a few times, before being sent to act as Mandy's handler in the Elemental Nations.

Though, while Naruto was shocked at Minnie's arrival, he also couldn't help but check her out. She was very beautiful and nearly identical to Mandy to the point they could be considered sisters, with a body that rivaled Mandy's in appeal.

'She definitely took after Mandy in the looks department.' Naruto thought, while looking Minnie up and down.

Seeing this, Mandy rolled her eyes at her brother shamelessly checking out her daughter. Though she didn't do anything to reprimand him, as Mandy wouldn't exactly be opposed to the idea of sharing Naruto with Minnie.

'Of course, she'll still have to prove herself, before I decide if she deserves to be included in our relationship.' Mandy thought, knowing that if any girls want to be with her brother, they will have to prove themselves to her first, no matter who they were, including her own daughter.

"Minnie, how and why are you here?" Mandy questioned, wanting to know why her daughter was here and how she even managed to get here, given the Elemental Nations was a completely separate dimension from the Underworld.

"I came here because I wanted to finally meet you mother, given the last time we met, I was just a baby before you were reincarnated. As for how I was able to get here, I was able to implement the same magic that the Grim Reaper's Scythe uses into the weapons I create with my Nergal Demon Powers, allowing me to open interdimensional portals for me to travel through. After that, it was just a matter of going through different worlds to find the one you were reincarnated into, and now here I am." Minnie explained, with the three nodding in understanding, given they were aware that several of the powers that Grim's Scythe possessed weren't specific to just the Scythe, and could be replicated with the right knowledge of magic.

"And, what exactly are you planning on doing while you're here, Minnie?" Asked Naruto, looking at his…niece, he supposed.

"If it's alright with you and mother, uncle, I was hoping that I could stay here with you three. I've also already informed father of my desire to stay with mother for the time being." Answered Minnie.

"And Junior was alright with you just leaving like dat?" Grim asked, with Minnie nodding in response.

"Yes, father was okay with it, with the only condition being that I stayed out of dangerous areas, that are above my skill level, or if I find myself in such an area, to not stay too long. But I'm also very powerful, being a prodigy in using my demonic powers, while also being an expert Fencer and Archer." Said Minnie, with a proud smirk, knowing she wasn't someone who should underestimated.

Hearing this made Mandy smirk as well, pleased to know how strong Minnie has become. Though it's to be expected, given she is her and Nergal Jr.'s daughter, with the latter having also been a bounty hunter and the most professional one in the Underworld. It was the reason she made Jr. have a fling with her, his strength.

'Though she'll still have to prove that she can back up her words.' Mandy thought, refusing to take her daughter's words at face value, and wanting the girl to prove she was as strong as she claimed.

Of course, Naruto and Mandy now had another person living with them in their ever shrinking apartment.

"Naruto, we're going to the Hokage to get a Layout of the Apartment Complex, along with filling out the paperwork to make us the legal owners." Mandy said, with Naruto nodding, as the siblings exited their apartment.

Given they'll now not only have Grim and Fred living with them, but Minnie as well. Meaning, they'll need to see about remodeling the apartment complex into a larger house sooner, rather than later.

*Later*

After getting the necessary paperwork filled out, along with getting the blueprints for the apartment building, Naruto and Mandy had returned to what was now their building. They also listed it under the property of the Uzumaki Clan, given Ninja Clans were exempt from paying things like taxes and mortgages on houses and buildings they own.

Once they returned to the building, the twins looked over the blueprints, before creating clones to strip it of the pipes, wires, furniture, and basically anything not nailed down was removed, leaving only the wooden building. Though they also had to move Fred and Tsunade to a different dimension, as to continue the latter's torture. Lucky for them, they were able to send them to a dimension made entirely of frozen yogurt and nachos.

With all of that taken care of, the Uzumaki siblings went outside the building, so Naruto could change to better suit their needs.

Going through handsigns, Naruto placed his hands on the building.

"Wood Style: House Transformation Jutsu!" Naruto said, channeling his Chakra throughout the building.

They watched as the building began transforming before their eyes, changing from a large apartment complex, into a massive four story house. This was also one of the secrets Naruto and Mandy had, the fact that Naruto had the Wood Style Kekkei Genkai.

Given the fact that the last person to have this ability was the Shodaime Hokage, it's understandable why they kept it a secret. Given if people found out, it'd only be a matter of time other villages found out and either tried killing Naruto, out of fear of facing another Hashirama, or turning him into breeding stock to create their own Wood Style using army.

Not that either Naruto or Mandy would let this happen, but they also didn't want to deal with the hassle.

With the house fully formed, the twins went inside and began reapplying the wiring, pipes, furniture, and other items that they took out. Once they were finished, both were satisfied at having a much bigger home, with plenty of space for them and their guests, while still having plenty of room to spare. They also set up various traps and seals in order to keep out any unwanted visitors or intruders that would try getting in without their consent.

"Alright, now that, that is taken care of, it's time to see just what Minnie can do, and how strong she is." Said Mandy, wanting to get an accurate rating of her daughter's strength for future reference.

Especially if Minnie becomes interested in Naruto and wants to have a relationship with him.

*Later*

Naruto, Mandy, Grim, and Minnie stood on the first floor of their new house, in the Dojo that Naruto and Mandy had set up. Naruto and Minnie stood across from each other, while Mandy and Grim were off to the side.

"Start whenever you're ready." Mandy said, with the two nodding as they faced each other.

Then faster than anyone could blink, Minnie had created a bow with her Nergal Demon Powers and fired off multiple arrows at once. While surprised, and impressed, by Minnie's quick reaction time, Naruto was able to jump over the projectiles, before creating five Shadow Clones that all charged at Minnie.

Not even blinking at the clones charge, Minnie fired an arrow into each of their heads destroying them. Though when she tried seeing where the real Naruto was, she frowned when she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!" Naruto said from behind Minnie, before launching a blast of condensed air at her back.

Minnie cried out in surprise as the attack hit her, throwing her across the room. Though she was able to right herself in midair and land on her feet, while also transforming her bow into a rapier sword, before using it to deflect the shuriken Naruto threw at her.

"Wood Style: Wood Spikes Jutsu!" Naruto said, slamming his hands on the ground, causing several spikes of wood to shoot up out of the ground below Minnie.

Jumping up above the spikes, Minnie landed on top of one, while keeping her balance. Only to immediately regret it, when more wooden tendrils shot out of the spikes and wrapped around her, before merging together in the shape of a coffin, with only her head being free.

"Wood Style: Wooden Coffin." Naruto said, smirking, while Minnie flinched as she felt numerous wooden spikes form on the inside the coffin and poked her.

"Alright, that's enough." Mandy said, knowing the spar was over, with Naruto winning.

Though while she didn't see much of her daughter's skills, Mandy could see that Minnie was able to keep up with Naruto. As while she and Naruto are considered Genin on paper, in truth they were Mid-to-High Chūnin level, thanks to all their training they did, while in the Academy, and with the aid of Shadow Clones, when they learned it.

The only reason the spar ended as quickly as it did, was because Minnie didn't know what to expect from Naruto, given she's likely never fought an opponent like him. So, Mandy was sure that if her daughter was able to get a feel for Naruto's abilities, their next spar will last much longer, but she knew Naruto would still ultimately come out the winner.

"While it's clear Naruto is the winner, you did very well, Minnie." Mandy said, with Minnie feeling pleased at her mother's compliment.

However, Minnie yelped, when she fell to the ground, after being released from the Wood Coffin. Only for Naruto to catch her, before she hit the ground.

"Sorry about that, guess I should have lowered you down, first before releasing you. And great spar by the way, we should do it again, sometime." Naruto said, smiling at Minnie, getting a blush from his niece at his words and smile.

But not only that, it was also his power that made Minnie blush, something she inherited from her mother, was her attraction to power. It also helped Naruto was easy on the eyes and had a good personality to match. Granted, it is a dark personality, but that only made him more attractive to Minnie.

"Okay, enough, let's go Naruto." Mandy said, grabbing her brother and heading to their room, with Naruto smirking, as he looked at his sister's body.

He intended to finish what they were going to do earlier, and this time, they won't be interrupted.

Grim and Minnie also headed to their respective rooms as well, Grim being especially grateful that Naruto and Minnie managed to convince Mandy to let him have a room. Given he had been forced to sleep on the couch, prior to the renovation, while the twins had the bedroom.

Still, it was better than back when Mandy had him live in a doghouse of all things. At least this time around, there are two brats that are tolerable, and not complete morons.

*With Naruto and Mandy*

*Lemon*

The moment the twins had entered their room, Naruto closed and locked the door, before grabbing Mandy and pulling her into a heated make-out session, while lowering his hands to squeeze her ass.

Moaning into the kiss, Mandy wrapped her arms around Naruto's shoulders, pulling him in closer, not even minding when he forced his tongue into her mouth, taking control. Right now, all she cared about was finally finishing what they've been trying to do, with no interruptions.

Moving his tongue around his sisters mouth, Naruto moved one of his hands under her dress to fondle her bra covered breasts, getting another moan from Mandy. Then suddenly, Naruto pulled back and threw Mandy onto the bed, with the girl landing on her stomach, and gasping in surprise. Looking over her shoulder, Mandy's eyes darkened in arousal as she saw Naruto had removed all his clothes, leaving him completely naked, with Mandy drinking in her brother's form, while licking her lips when she saw his hardened member.

Naruto climbed onto the bed, before grabbing Mandy's dress and forcefully tearing it off, leaving her clad in only her pink lingerie, though that to was soon ripped away, leaving both siblings completely naked.

"I liked that dress!" Mandy said, glaring at Naruto, though not having any malice in her voice.

"I don't care, I'm not wasting another second, without making you mine!" Growled Naruto, before pulling Mandy up to her hands and knees, while stroking her pussy and seeing how wet she was already, showing he wasn't the only one pent up, right now.

Not wasting another second, Naruto thrust his entire length into Mandy, the action making them both grunt in pleasure, while keeping themselves from cumming then and there.

"Well, hurry up and fuck me already!" Mandy demanded, wanting to finally get her release.

Though Mandy moaned loudly in pleasure, when Naruto spanked her roughly.

"Shut it, bitch! I'll fuck you however I want, and you'll like it, got it!" Retorted Naruto as he began thrusting in and out of Mandy's pussy, while gripping her ass tightly

Moaning at both Naruto's thrust and his domineering attitude, Mandy didn't say anything in response and simply enjoyed the pleasure he was giving her. Her moaning increased, when one of Naruto's hands reached around and began groping her breast, while twisting and pinching the nipple.

"Fuck, you're tight Mandy! I can't believe we waited this long to do this!" Naruto grunted as he increased his thrusts.

"Oh fuck! Well get used to it, dear brother! Because we'll be doing this more often, oh fuck yes, fuck me hard!" Mandy moaned, before Naruto pulled her up, bending her legs and arching her back.

"Damn straight we will be! I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off your sexy body!" Groaned Naruto, before turning her head and slamming his lips against hers.

Mandy moaned into the kiss, Naruto once again taking control, while both his hand began toying with her breasts. After a few minutes of making out, Naruto separated from Mandy and moved to her neck, biting and sucking it, intent to leave marks and show she belonged to him.

"AH KAMI, keep fucking me Naruto, fuck me deep inside my slutty cunt!" Mandy said, letting out a loud moan, when Naruto bit down on her neck.

"You mean my cunt! You belong to me Mandy, your pussy, your breasts, your ass, all of you! No one else will ever touch you again, got it?! If I ever see anyone else touch, I'll tear their fucking heads off, and then fuck you over their corpse!" Naruto growled possessively, his eyes turning red and slitted, with Mandy moaning loudly at this, being turned on even more at the idea.

"Fuck yes! I'm yours, you're the only guy I need! Fuck me, mark me, treat like your loyal Bitch Queen!" Moaned Mandy, with Naruto grunting as he sped up his thrusts.

"Mandy, I'm close." Naruto said.

"Don't you fucking dare pull out! I want to feel you shoot your load into me!" Growled Mandy, while feeling her own climax was approaching.

Hearing this, Naruto gave a final thrust deep into Mandy's pussy and shot his cum into her, while Mandy moaned in pleasure as her juices squirted all over Naruto's cock, and leaked out onto the bed.

Panting, Mandy removed herself from Naruto's cock and laid on her side, before lifting her leg and spreading her ass cheeks, displaying her asshole.

"Well, my ass isn't going to fuck itself!" Mandy said, refusing to stop anytime soon, not until she knew for sure that she wouldn't walk straight.

Growling, Naruto immediately thrust his still hard rod all the way into her ass, with Mandy screaming in pleasure at feeling her ass being stretched so wide.

"What did I say! I decide how I fuck you bitch! And I'm not stopping until I fuck every one of your holes!" Naruto said as he thrust into Mandy's ass, now being extra rough to make sure Mandy wouldn't forget who was in charge.

Mandy moaned with an ahegao expression as Naruto fucked her ass and reshaped it for his cock, and she fucking loved it!

'Oh fuck yes! Fuck me Naruto, keep fucking me until I can't think straight!' Mandy thought, panting in pleasure.

Though Mandy moaned in protest when Naruto suddenly stopped thrusting into her, before rolling her onto her back and lifting her legs up and bending them, before he resumed his thrusts.

"Fuck yes!" Mandy screamed, arching her back as she felt him pushing even deeper into her ass.

Naruto grunted as pounded into Mandy's tight asshole, even tighter than her pussy. After a few minutes, though he felt her ass tighten around his cock before he once again came, shooting ropes of cum into her ass.

When he saw it was starting to leak out, Naruto pulled out with his remaining load shooting onto Mandy's pelvis, stomach, breasts, and face. Seeing his sister covered in his essence made Naruto growl lustfully, with him becoming rock hard once again when Mandy began scooping up the cum and licking it off her fingers.

All the while she maintained eye contact with Naruto through half-lidded eyes, while slowly and seductively licking his load off her body.

Once Mandy had licked all of Naruto's cum off her body, she immediately sat up and pushed Naruto down onto the bed.

"My turn." Mandy said, smirking in a naughty manner.

Crawling down the bed until her face was level with his cock, Mandy grabbed it, feeling it was still coated in her juices, and began jerking Naruto off. Grunting in pleasure, Naruto simply watched as Mandy's hand worked his shaft.

After making sure she got him as hard as she could, Mandy began licking her brother's rod, getting it nice and wet, along with licking her own juices off it, not caring that her own taste was on it.

Once she had licked all of it, Mandy took the tip in her mouth and lowered her head onto it, engulfing his entire length in her mouth. Though Mandy didn't stop there, as she pushed it deeper until it hit the back of her throat, with her only gagging a little, before she began bobbing her head up and down Naruto's cock.

"Fuck sis, your throat is amazing!" Naruto groaned in pleasure, while grabbing Mandy's head and thrusting his cock into her throat.

Moaning at the action, Mandy moved her hands with one fondling Naruto's balls and the other moving between her legs and began thrusting into her cunt.

For several minutes, Mandy continued deepthroating Naruto, while fingering herself. Before feeling his rod tense, showing he was about to cum, while she felt that she was close as well.

"Fuck! Here it comes, take it all Mandy!" Naruto grunted, forcing Mandy's head down on his cock, before shooting thick ropes of cum into her mouth.

Mandy moaned as she came as well, her juices squirting all over her hand, while also swallowing the cum that Naruto was shooting in her mouth. Finally, Mandy her mouth pulled off Naruto's cock, while licking her lips of any cum that might have escaped, not wanting to waste any of it.

Looking at her panting brother, Mandy smirked as she knew they weren't going to be stopping any time soon. Standing up, Mandy watched as Naruto looked at her intensely, wondering what she was doing.

Deciding to tease him a little, Mandy began swaying her body around, while running her hands across it, paying special attention to her breasts and wet pussy. Turning around, Mandy bent over, giving Naruto the perfect view of her ass and pussy, while Mandy saw his cock was once again hard.

Grabbing it, and still facing away from Naruto, Mandy lowered herself onto his cock, as it slid into her pussy. Groaning in pleasure, Naruto watched as Mandy started bouncing up and down on his length, being mesmerized as her ass rippled with each bounce.

Though Mandy soon stopped her bouncing and turned around to face Naruto, before resuming her bounces. Now getting a full view of his sisters luscious boobs jiggling up and down, Naruto couldn't resist and sat up latching onto a nipple, while groping and squeezing the other breast.

Moaning at her brother's actions, Mandy arched her back to give him more access to her breasts. She then screamed in pleasure, when she felt a cock slam into her ass. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a clone of Naruto was the cause.

"Fuck Mandy, your ass is amazing!" The clone grunted, while slamming into her ass.

"I could suck on your tits all day, sis!" Said Naruto, switching to the other nipple, while pinching the one he had been sucking on.

'Oh fuck, I love being the Bitch Queen!' Mandy thought, loving the feeling of having her body fucked by the only man she'll allow to touch her, while having both her holes being filled.

Moaning in pleasure, Mandy began bouncing harder on Naruto's cock, causing the clone to increase his thrusts, while Naruto continued to lick her breasts and flick her nipples. Neither of them having any intentions of stopping their activities.

Though unknown to the fucking siblings, they had an audience.

Minnie blushed brightly as she watched her mother and uncle fuck each other, having heard what they were doing and became aroused at hearing them together. Even more so when she went to their room and unlocked the door to watch, while feeling herself become even wetter and more aroused the more she saw.

Minnie then caught herself, when she started rubbing her pussy through her legging and feeling just how wet she had become, watching her mother and uncle. Quickly retracting her hand, Minnie ran back to her room, feeling only somewhat mortified at what she was about to do.

'Why was I getting hot watching mother and uncle fucking each other? I couldn't have been turned on, right?' Minnie thought to reassure herself, as she laid down to go to sleep.

Unfortunately, sleep alluded Minnie, as her mind was filled with images of Naruto and Mandy fucking each other, and even a few including herself.

*End Lemon*

*Next Day*

The next morning, Naruto, Mandy and Minnie sat at the table, eating the breakfast that had been prepared by Grim, with the skeleton, himself, reading his paper.

Minnie, however, noticed Naruto and Mandy seemed to be in a particularly good mood and having a certain glow about them. This made Minnie blush, knowing exactly the reason for this, along with feeling her arousal return at remembering watching them last night.

"So, mother, what exactly are your plans?" Minnie asked, hoping to take her mind off her embarrassment, along with being genuinely curious of what her mother planned to do.

Though rather than Mandy answering, Grim answered for her.

"World Domination." Grim stated, knowing exactly what Mandy's plan was.

"That's right, that's always been what my goal has been, no matter what life I live. So far, the first step is either for me or Naruto to rise through the ranks, and eventually become Hokage. Once that's done and the rest of the Elemental Nations is under our control, we'll be moving onto other dimensions and worlds, to conquer them as well." Mandy said, having every intention to establish both herself and Naruto as the rulers of the entire Multiverse.

This surprised Minnie, but not by much, since she had been able to learn a little about her mother in the Underworld. Plus, she couldn't deny that the idea did appeal to her, to have the entire multiverse under their control.

"By the way, should we let Tsunade and Fred out of that nachos and frozen yogurt dimension?" Naruto asked, given he's sure that Fred had broken Tsunade by now.

"Let's give it another month, then we'll see if she's broken by then." Replied Mandy, wanting to be sure that Tsunade was completely broken by Fred's idiocy, along with satisfying her own perverse joy of leaving someone alone with Fred for an entire month, with nothing but nachos and frozen yogurt to eat.

"Besides, no one will really miss her, given she already healed Itachi." Mandy added.

This was important, as they planned to eventually recruit the Uchiha Clan as one of their Elite Followers. Given they were skilled on their own, but add in their Sharingan, along with its evolved forms, and they could be army crushers. It was why the twins felt Tobirama was foolish for his treatment of the Uchiha Clan, isolating them and keeping them trapped in the village by forming the Police Force, making sure they can't awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan and keep them stagnant. All because the Nidaime Hokage felt that they could be a potential threat to the village.

It was basically a self-fulfilling prophecy, where they would eventually have enough and rebel against the village. Naruto had also pointed that was likely Tobirama's intentions, so as to give him an excuse to wipe out the Uchiha Clan for good.

Given that the siblings had looked up all information they could find about the past Hokages, they knew of Tobirama's grudge against the Uchiha. Which was likely due to the deaths of his brothers, except Hashirama, and his father. Rather than the Uchiha Clan being an actual threat to the village.

Especially since all the Ninja Clans had the potential to pose a threat to the village, but it was only the Uchiha Clan that was singled out by the Nidaime Hokage.

Pushing those thoughts aside for now, the twins finished their breakfast, before leaving.

Heading to Training Ground Seven, the siblings were met with Kakashi and Sakura. With the entire team present, Kakashi began instructing them on what they'll be training in today. Though while Naruto and Mandy were above the training that Kakashi is currently giving them, thanks to the scrolls they managed to get from their parents' house, they still had to keep up appearances.

Plus, unless they wanted to deal with a lot of unwanted attention and questions, they had to wait to learn some of the more advanced Jutsu. Such as waiting for Kakashi or Jiraiya to teach them the Rasengan, for example. In fact, it was for this reason, why Naruto and Mandy are only Mid-to-High Chūnin Level. Since while it's rare, it's not too surprising for a newly graduated Genin to be Chūnin Level, should they have the right training and motivation to get stronger.

After all, both of them were fully aware that the Hokage was keeping their heritage secret for their own protection, and while they could appreciate the sentiment, it was also entirely unneeded. The only reason he even told them about the Uzumaki Clan, was because of Mandy showing him her Chakra Chains, as an excuse to make Hiruzen tell them about their clan.

Though this didn't mean they hated the Hokage, actually they were fond of him, but his methods and desire to protect them were both unneeded and unwanted.

The twins once again pushed these thoughts aside and focused on their training.

Eventually, when all three of them had finished their exercises, Kakashi announced that they would be getting another C-Rank Mission. They just hoped it didn't involve anymore strange creature.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto's Kekkei Genkai is the Wood Style, given he's the Transmigrant of Asura and Hashirama, both of whom possess the Wood Style, it'd make sense Naruto has it as well. Not only that but we see Naruto and Minnie go against each other with Naruto being the winner, also just a quick note Minnie is only attracted to Naruto right now, it will not be love at first sight or anything like. Next we also see Naruto and Mandy finally getting physical and having an unknown watcher. Finally we learn more about Mandy's plan along with Team Seven going on another C-Rank Mission. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Nothing much to say other than hope you enjoy it. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"Alright, I have a C-Rank mission, right here. And given what happened on your last C-Rank Mission, Kakashi, it's a simple one. You and your team are to escort Shibuki, the leader of Takigakure, back to his village." Sarutobi said, handing the mission scroll to Kakashi, who took it and nodded, while also being relieved that they weren't being sent to deal with another creature.

Granted, there haven't been any complaints about Fred annoying anyone around the village, at least not yet, anyway. But he was still on edge, given the Baku was living with Naruto and Mandy. That alone made Kakashi terrified of what Mandy was having Fred do, that was keeping him busy.

'Takigakure.' Naruto and Mandy thought, recognizing the village's name, with it having come up during their research of the previous Hokages, namely for the fact they tried assassinating Hashirama Senju.

The attempt failed of course, given the Shodaime's power and ability to use the Wood Style. It was the aftermath of the attempted assassination that displeased the twins, since rather than attacking Taki for the assassination attempt, Hashirama instead gave the village the Nanabi. As if rewarding them for trying to kill him.

It was honestly surprising that this didn't enable other villages to try attacking Konoha, when Taki was given a fucking Tailed Beast for trying to assassinate the Shodaime Hokage. Then again, Hashirama ended up giving away the Tailed Beasts to the other villages anyway, in his misguided attempt to foster peace. But instead, it only helped create weapons of mass destruction.

This is why, when either Naruto or Mandy eventually managed to become Hokage. They would be sure that anyone who challenged them would be made an example of, to show that they weren't to be taken lightly.

The twins were then pulled from their thoughts, when the office door opened and in walked whom they believed was Shibuki. Looking him over, the siblings weren't that impressed by the leader of Takigakure.

His stance alone, showed that while he is a trained Ninja, he wasn't being on the lookout for an attack, or ready to fight at a moment's notice, something a leader of a Ninja village should always be ready for. Their opinion only further dropped, when the Hokage accidently knocked over a stack of papers, making Shibuki jump and look around wildly.

'Great.' Mandy thought, knowing this mission was likely going to cause her several headaches.

*Later*

After getting the details from the mission scroll and Shibuki, Kakashi had dismissed his team to go get ready, while also telling them to meet at the gate in an hour.

Naruto and Mandy immediately went back to their home to begin packing, including putting Grim in Mandy's backpack.

"What should I do while you're away, mother?" Minnie asked, since she'll be by herself while they're gone, and wanted to see if Mandy had something that she needed her to do.

"You'll need to leave the village. Given you flew in, you're technically here illegally, and that could cause problems if you're discovered and believed to be an enemy. Even more so, if you're interrogated." Mandy said, knowing if Minnie was discovered, she'd be interrogated to find out if she was a spy from another village.

It'd be even worse if a Yamanaka searched through her mind and discovered just who she and Mandy really are. That alone would put all her plans in jeopardy and force them to leave the village.

"Thankfully, this mission gives us the opportunity to bring you to the village legally. You'll fly out and meet us somewhere on our route to Takigakure, where we'll "bump into each other" and thanks to your resemblance to me, you can be passed off as a long lost relative we were lucky enough to meet." Mandy explained, as this way, they can bring Minnie to the village safely and not have to keep her hidden, along with having a plausible reason as to her presence.

Of course, this was only possible due to fact their father was an orphan, and no one knew if he had any living relatives. So, it'd be easy to say Minnie is their relative on their father's side.

Nodding at her mother's plan, they looked at the route they'd be taking on the trip to Taki and found a suitable place where they could meet up with each other.

Afterwards, Mandy placed Grim's skull in the backpack, and the twins left their home before heading for the gates. Minnie, meanwhile, took flight to head for the rendezvous point, along with putting on a ring that Grim had given her, which gave her a faux Chakra Signature and Chakra Network, to help her better blend in. Her powers can simply be passed off as a rare Kekkei Genkai, which again, was possible as no one knew about Minato's family, and couldn't disprove it.

Arriving at the gates, Naruto and Mandy waited until Kakashi, Sakura and Shibuki arrived.

"Okay, everyone is here, are you three packed and ready?" Kakashi said, looking at his students, who all nodded, before he looked at Shibuki.

"Ready to return home, Shibuki?" Asked Kakashi.

"I'm ready, when you are." Shibuki replied, eager to return to Takigakure.

"Alright, let's go team." Said Kakashi, as they all exited the gates.

*Later*

Team Seven and Shibuki walked through the forest towards Takigakure, though Mandy was feeling her annoyance growing with each passing moment. The reason being Shibuki freaking out over every little sound they heard, even cowering behind Sakura when a bird flew off.

Naruto was also annoyed, as they originally believed that Shibuki was just easily startled. But now, they knew he was really a coward that got scared from even the slightest noise.

Thankfully, it wasn't long until they reached the spot where they would meet up with Minnie, a small town between the Land of Fire and Land of Waterfalls. Unfortunately, the moment they arrived; they saw the town was currently being attacked by bandits.

"Naruto, Mandy deal with the bandits! Sakura, stay close to Shibuki and protect him!" Kakashi ordered.

Nodding, Naruto and Mandy rushed forward and started attacking the bandits, with Kakashi doing the same, while Sakura stuck close to Shibuki. Ready, in case the bandits ever went after them. It was a rather one-sided fight, with Naruto, Mandy and Kakashi making short work of several bandits.

Mandy didn't even react as she punched a bandit that tried sneaking up behind her, only turning when she heard his body being pierced by something. Looking, Mandy saw her daughter with her bow and arrows out, shooting several bandits at once.

It wasn't long until all the bandits were dead, though looking around, they all saw that the town was destroyed, and it didn't look anyone survived.

"Well, at least we managed to make sure that these guys can't cause anymore death and destruction. Thanks for the help by the way…" Kakashi said, looking at Minnie, surprised when he noticed how similar she looked to Mandy.

"Minnie, and I just wish I got back sooner." Said Minnie, while looking around sadly.

"You lived here?" Sakura asked, looking at her sadly, with Minnie nodding.

"Yes, this was my home. I lived here by myself and learned how to hunt and gather. That's what I was doing, until I heard the sounds of fighting and saw what was happening." Said Minnie, looking down with tears in her eyes.

This made Mandy gain a small smirk, seeing that Kakashi, Sakura and Shibuki were buying her daughter's acting.

"Well, if you don't have anywhere else to go, you could come back to Konoha with us." Naruto offered, with Minnie looking at him in "surprise".

"Wh-What? R-Really?" Asked Minnie.

"Yeah. Is that alright, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said, looking at the Jōnin, who was currently looking between the three blondes, still wondering how Mandy and Minnie looked so similar.

'Then again, Minato-sensei was an orphan. It's possible he had family members he didn't know about. Could this girl be one of them?' Kakashi wondered, since if that's true, then it'd be his obligation to make sure his sensei's relative, along with Naruto's and Mandy's, was taken care of.

"I don't see a problem with that. Yes, Minnie can come with us back to Konoha, after we finish this mission." Kakashi said, with Minnie bowing in thanks.

With that the group, with Minnie now joining them, resumed their journey to Takigakure.

*Later*

"Here we are, Takigakure." Shibuki said, as they exited the hidden lake, which was connected to the underwater tunnels, leading outside the village.

He also allowed Team Seven and Minnie to remove their blindfolds, given the entrance to Takigakure was supposed to be secret and known only to the villagers and Taki Ninja. Any visitors had to wear blindfolds before entering and leaving the village, so as to keep it a secret.

Of course, Naruto and Mandy had expected this, given that Takigakure was surrounded by four other Nations, yet has never been successfully invaded, despite being a minor village. So, they believed that they built the village in a location not easily reachable, nor out in the open, like how other Ninja villages tended to do.

'Ironic, given they're called Hidden Villages, and yet they're out in the open for everyone to see.' Mandy thought.

Looking around the village, Team Seven saw that while it wasn't as big as Konoha, it had a certain beauty to it. Especially with the massive lake in the center of the village, and equally large tree growing in the center of it.

Though Naruto and Mandy soon spotted a small house that was far away from the others and seemed a little rundown.

"Hey Shibuki, who lives there?" Naruto asked, pointing at the house.

Looking to where Naruto was pointing, they saw Shibuki gained some sadness.

"That's Fū's home, she's actually a friend of mine. But certain…circumstances have made it where she's not very welcomed by the villagers, so now, she keeps to herself. Anyways, feel free to look around the village, you're all more than welcome to stay for a while, before heading back." Shibuki said, quickly changing the subject.

"Thank you Shibuki, that's much appreciated." Replied Kakashi, while getting the feeling that something was going to happen, given from his experience, no mission ever goes the way it should, and something always goes wrong.

With that, Shibuki headed for the leader's house, while Kakashi and Sakura went to familiarize themselves with the village. Meanwhile, Naruto, Mandy and Minnie continued over at Fū's house.

"Do you think she's…" Naruto said, while looking towards Mandy.

"Possibly. Let's go over and hear what the villagers say about us going there." Said Mandy, believing that the circumstances Shibuki mentioned is that Fū's the Jinchūriki of the Nanabi, like how her and Naruto are the Jinchūriki of Kyūbi's Yang-Half and Yin-Half, respectively.

The three began walking towards Fū's house, with the villagers starting to take notice and began whispering.

"Why are they going to the bug bitch?"

"Who cares, I heard Shibuki-sama was back. Hopefully he'll finally get her out of the village, and away from us."

"I can't believe it's even allowed inside the village."

'That confirms it.' The twins thought, now knowing that Fū was the Jinchūriki of the Nanabi.

Though after hearing what the villagers thought of Fū, it made Naruto and Mandy realize just how lucky they were with Obito taking most of the hatred for the Kyūbi Attack. Of course, Mandy was sure that she and Naruto could have handled it, especially since the villagers were already terrified of them, anyway. But it'd also meant that they wouldn't be as fond of Konoha as they are now, and would likely destroy the village, instead of using it as a starting point for their conquest.

Arriving at the house, Naruto knocked on the door and they wait for it to open. They didn't have to wait long, before the door opened a crack, showing a green-haired girl around their age glaring at them, with the three guessing this was Fū.

"What the hell do you people want?!" Fū demanded.

"Nothing, we just wanted to meet someone like us." Replied Naruto, with Fū scoffing at his words.

"I doubt you're anything like me. Now get lost." Said Fū, about to close the door, until Mandy stopped her.

"Really? I think we are, after all, you're Seven and both of us have half of Nine." Mandy stated, with Fū's eyes widening at the meaning behind her words.

"You're both…half of Nine? What about you?" Fū asked, looking at Minnie.

"I don't have a number, but I am different." Said Minnie, turning her hand into a demonic claw, surprising Fū.

"So, can we come in?" Naruto asked.

Fū looked at three, losing her hostility and gaining a spark of hope in her eyes.

*Unknown Location*

Meanwhile, in another part of Takigakure, several individuals were gathered on a large tree branch. Most of them were wearing Amegakure headbands with scratched through them, showing they were Missing-Nin. While the last one had a Taki headband with a scratch through it.

Four the individuals were named Murasame, Kirisame, Hisame and Suien. The former three were originally Amegakure Ninja that had abandoned their village, after seeing that Hanzō's Faction was losing the Civil War and had no desire to be taken down with him. Along with taking a few foot soldiers with them, as well.

Suien, meanwhile, had abandoned Takigakure and gathered the Ame Ninja in his desire to take the Hero's Water, a special liquid produced every hundred years from the giant tree that hid Takigakure. Drinking the Hero's Water boosted ones Chakra ten-fold for a short period of time, and at the cost of shortening the user's lifespan. Suien wanted to find the Hero's Water and take it for himself, believing he'll be unstoppable by drinking it.

Though the presence of the Konoha Ninja did complicate things, Suien wouldn't be deterred in his goal and will get the Hero's Water, no matter what.

"We'll be making our move soon, be ready." Suien ordered, the Ame Ninja nodding with Kirisame, Murasame and Hisame eager to get started.

*Later – With Naruto*

After spending some time with Fū, Naruto, Mandy and Minnie met up with Kakashi and Sakura, before heading to the leader's house, where Shibuki showed them to their rooms.

At the moment though, Naruto was sitting within his mindscape. With his mindscape resembling a forest/mountain region, thanks to Mandy's presence and not being as hated for being the Kyūbi Jinchūriki, as he could have been.

Currently, Naruto was sitting in front of where the seal was located, with it now being a giant cave with bars blocking the entrance. Within the cave was the Kyūbi, or at least the Yin-Half of the Kyūbi, given the Yang-Half is sealed inside Mandy.

Physically, the Yin Kyūbi was identical to the Yang Kyūbi, with the only noticeable difference being the Yin Kyūbi's fur was a much darker color than the original red-orange fur. It was also more respectful than the Yang-Half, or at least hasn't attempted to kill Naruto, threaten his life or insult him, while also answering Naruto whenever they talked.

"You know, seeing how Fū is treated, along with how angry she always is and how she hates people, I can see how I would have turned out if Obito had managed to get away that night." Naruto said, knowing he likely could have ended up like Fū, hated by everyone and growing hateful of them.

He also could have been even worse than Fū, given Mandy's influence.

"**For now anyway. Those humans may hate that Uchiha now, but only as long as you and your sister behave. If either so much as put a toe out of line, they'll make you the targets of their hatred, as well. It's human nature, hating what they don't understand and refusing to accept, it's pathetic."** Yin Kyūbi said, showing while it was more respectful, it still hated humans, though it was more of a cynical hatred, than a desire to kill them all.

"But I'm sure it wouldn't have been too bad, since I still would have had Mandy, Minnie, Fred, Grim, and you, Kurama." Naruto said.

Yes, Naruto knew the Kyūbi's, or Kurama's, true name. Kurama having told him it, knowing it'd be a matter of time before Mandy forced it out of its other half. Plus, Naruto had earned some of its respect for sticking with his sister, even after learning who she really was and what her plans are, when most others would try and stop Mandy, or convince her not to do it, Naruto stood with her.

"I'm also grateful that I don't have your Yang Half sealed in me, since I doubt that I'd be able to get it to listen to me, like Mandy does." Said Naruto, with Yin Kurama nodding in agreement, knowing its Yang Half would be the angrier and more stubborn one, while also being less likely to help.

Though that didn't stop Yin Kurama from pitying its other half, knowing if it gave Mandy any trouble, the blonde girl would pay it back in the most painful way possible.

*Real World*

Naruto opened his eyes as he exited his mindscape. Looking, he saw that Kakashi had fallen asleep, making Naruto growl in annoyance. He had been hoping to share a room with Mandy, but Shibuki had given the girls a separate room, while sticking him with Kakashi.

'I better get to hit something soon.' Naruto thought, knowing he's going to be pent-up after the mission's over, and wanted to at least hit something to release some stress.

Hopefully, it'll be a moving target.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Team Seven are going on the Waterfall Mission, along with having Minnie leave the village in order for Naruto and Mandy to "meet" their "lost relative". Then when they reach Taki they also meet with fellow Jinchūriki Fū and see how bad things could have been for them. Finally we see Naruto meeting with Yin Kurama, the more respectful half of the Kyūbi even telling Naruto its true name, and discussing what Narutos and Mandy's lives could have been like. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Nothing much to say other than hope you enjoy the chapter. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Asgard, home of the Norse gods, or the Aesir and Vanir, and ruled by Odin, the All-Father and Chief Deity of the Gods. That is, until a few centuries ago, when Asgard had received a new ruler, one that had not only caused complete chaos, when he first arrived, but also inadvertently caused Ragnarok and somehow prevented it. With them then becoming the new leader of the Norse Gods, much to their dismay, aside from a select few.

The name of the new ruler, Billy.

Currently, all the gods and Valkyries were gathered in the feast hall, with Billy sitting at the head table, with Gungnir strapped to his back and Mjölnir attached to his waist, originally the weapons of Odin and Thor, respectively, until Billy took them. Despite centuries having passed since his death and arrival in Asgard, Billy looked physically the same as he did when he was alive, and went on adventures with Mandy and Grim, only now wearing Asgardian armor, instead of normal clothing.

Sitting at Billy's side were his advisors, Thor, and Loki, who made sure their new ruler actually did his duties, rather than goofing off. More so Thor than Loki, given the God of Mischief personally enjoyed having Billy as ruler of Asgard, it allowed him to do as he pleased more often.

Loki also enjoyed the chaos Billy unleashed, whenever he got bored. And he's sure with the news he's just received, Billy will cause even more mayhem.

"My Lord, I have just learned of some news I believe you'd want to hear." Loki said, getting everyone's attention.

"What's that?" Billy asked, taking a bit out of his large chicken leg.

"It seems your old friend, Mandy was it, she has been reincarnated into a new world. The Elemental Nations." Loki answered, with Billy gasping in excitement, before squealing happily.

"Really?! That is so cool, that means Mandy is a Ninja! Oh boy, I can't wait to see her again!" Billy said, excited to hear Mandy has been reincarnated, and jumped off his throne to go see her.

"My Lord, forgive me, but you cannot simply leave Asgard to visit your friend. You still have many duties to attend to, after the feast." Said Thor, as even if he'd love nothing more than for Billy to leave, especially after how he had stolen Mjölnir again, he was still Asgard's ruler.

"Ah man." Billy muttered, disappointed that he won't get to see Mandy again.

"But you could still send someone in your place to watch over Mandy, as well." Thor added, making Billy perk up at this, with a large grin.

Unfortunately, Thor knew he couldn't go, since he needed to be in Asgard to keep Billy under control. Or, at least as close one could get to keeping Billy under control.

"Hey, you're right! But who should I send?" Billy wondered, looking around the hall to see who he could have watch over Mandy.

"I'll do it, my Lord!"

"I shall defend your friend with my life!"

"Send me!"

"No me, my Lord!"

"Please send me!"

All the gods were raising their hands, all of them desperate to be the ones to be chosen, just so they could escape their leader. Only a few weren't going crazy trying to be chosen, with these few being the ones that actually enjoyed having Billy as their new ruler, or just didn't care.

"Hmm…" Billy hummed in thought, looking around to see who he should choose, only to look over when he saw Odin and one of the Valkyrie, Rossweisse, with the ruler of Asgard frowning, when he saw Odin was once again teasing her.

"Why don't you want to go, Rossweisse? After all, it's not like you have any important duties to worry about, or a boyfriend that'll miss you!" Odin snickered, with Rossweisse turning red in embarrassment.

"Th-that's not true! I have several important duties to focus, and heroes' souls to guide to Valhalla!" Rossweisse said.

"No you don't, you have enough trouble finding souls to guide. Which is just more free time you have, in addition to the time you already had from having no boyfriend!" Teased Odin, with Rossweisse getting tears in her eyes, having always been sensitive about having prioritized her studies and training, which usually left no room for romance in her life.

"Oh don't cry, besides, now Brynhildr knows what it's like not having a boyfriend either, you both can bond over that." Odin said, while Brynhildr sat in a corner, comforted by the Valkyrie Trio, Ortlinde, Hildr, and Thurd, after her separation from Sigurd.

Hearing this made Billy's frown deepen, having never liked the way Odin teased Rossweisse about never having a boyfriend. And now he's adding Brynhildr, as well.

Seeing his leaders expression, Loki smirked as he had more news he's sure would lead to more fun.

"There was one other thing, my Lord, it seems Mandy also now has a twin brother. One I'm sure could help our dear Valkyries find happiness of their own." Loki whispered in Billy's ear, with the chief perking up again.

"Hey, great idea, Loki!" Said Billy, seeing how he'd not only get to send a group to watch over Mandy, but he'd be able to help Rossweisse, Brynhildr, and maybe the Valkyrie Trio find happiness.

Grabbing Gungnir from the harness on his back, Billy banged it on the ground a few times, silencing the hall and getting everyone's attention.

"Alright, I have decided! Rossweisse, Brynhildr, and the Valkyrie Trio shall be sent to watch over Mandy, and her new brother!" Billy declared, much to everyone's despair, and the five Valkyrie's surprise, before they all stepped forward, and bowed to their leader.

"We will not fail you My Lord." The Valkyries said.

"My Lord, if I may, I wish to accompany the Valkyries, as well." A voice spoke up, with everyone looking and seeing it was Freya, the former Queen and Odin's wife, who made the request.

Freya has long silver hair, purple eyes, and white skin, like that of fresh snow; possessing a beauty that is superior and outstanding, even among the gods. Which was further enhanced by her clothes, which consisted of a dress that expose most of her stomach and breasts; a pair of opera gloves, that stopped just short of her shoulders; a collar-like necklace, that was looked floral in design, around her neck; a sleeve on her right leg, that went from her thigh to her shin, with part of it reaching her ankle; and a pair of high-heeled shoes. She also wears two flowerlike ornaments in her hair. All of which was black, with red highlights, except for her shoes, which were completely black.

Freya was interested in meeting this supposed friend of the new ruler of Asgard, along with seeing it as a way to get away from her idiot, and perverted, husband. Perhaps even finding someone who can actually satisfy her or use as a toy until she does find someone.

"Freya, alright you can join them. Freya and the Valkyrie's will be the ones to go! Also as punishment for your repeated taunting of Rossweisse, I sentence Odin to five hundred years of cleaning out Fenrir's litterbox!" Said Billy, much to the All-Father's dismay, and everyone else's amusement, especially Loki's.

The six who would be going to the Elemental Nations, left the hall to get ready, while eager for the time they'll get away.

'This is going to fun.' Freya thought smirking, having a feeling she was going to greatly enjoy this trip.

*Takigakure*

A day had passed, since Team Seven arrived at Taki, along with Naruto, Mandy, and Minnie meeting Fū, a Jinchūriki like the twins, who contained the Nanabi inside her.

After everyone woke up, Kakashi said they'd be heading out later in the day, after making sure Shibuki had gotten properly settled in as the Village Leader. The Jōnin then left with Sakura to check on Shibuki, with the twins and Minnie going to meet with Fū, to spend more time with a fellow Jinchūriki before they left.

Now though, the three were currently walking through the village, which they noticed was much emptier and much more quiet than the previous day. It wasn't hard for them to figure out what was going on but acted like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Minnie, when you see a chance, go and rescue the hostages." Mandy said, knowing that all the villagers were being held captive.

"Yes mother." Replied Minnie.

Not long after, several kunai came flying down from the trees around the trio, all of them having paper bombs attached to them. Before the three could try and escape, the paper bombs detonated, engulfing them in a large explosion.

"AHAHAHAHA! Oh, that was fun, blowing those brats straight to hell! It's just a shame, we couldn't kill them slowly." Kirisame said, his eyes wide with sadistic glee.

"Who cares, I doubt they would have provided us a challenge anyway." Stated Hisame, confident they would have won in a real fight.

"Enough, let's just get back to Suien, to deal with the other Konoha Ninja, and Shibuki." Murasame ordered, wanting to deal with their enemies quickly, so they can claim the Hero's Water.

Nodding, the three Ame Missing-Nin were about to jump off to meet with their leader, only to stop, when they heard a voice.

"Scale Powder!"

Looking around, the three were confused when they didn't see anyone, when a large amount of powder fell down around them. The Missing-Nin then cried out, when the powder reflected the sun's light, and shined brightly in their eyes.

"Damn it! Form up quickly!" Murasame shouted, while covering his eyes.

Only to freeze, when he heard a wet squelching noise, and something being broken. Finally, he opened his eyes again, only to gasp in pain when he felt something stab into his stomach. Looking Murasame saw it was a clawed hand, with his attacker being none other than Naruto, with Mandy standing beside her brother. Both of them now sporting crimson red eyes with slit pupils, clawed hands, elongated canines, and jagged whisker marks.

A quick glance made the Missing-Nin pale in fear and horror, when he saw that Kirisame had his neck snapped, while Hisame's throat was torn open.

"Ho-how are yo-yo-you…alive?" Murasame choked, crying out when Naruto's hand pushed deeper into his stomach, and wrapped around his spine.

"Here's a lesson you should have learned, when you try to kill an enemy, make sure you see a body." Mandy stated, just as Naruto ripped out part of Murasame's spine, killing him.

With the three dead, Naruto and Mandy looked up, and saw Fū with insect wings sprouting from her lower back.

"You're alright!" Fū said, relieved to see her friends were alright.

Not long after they left, she had felt something was off, when she couldn't already hear anything outside. So, Fū had snuck out, only to find the village empty of anyone, aside from the twins and Minnie. Before she could reveal herself, and tell them her suspicions, she saw they had been attacked, and looked like they were blown up.

Thinking her first friends were dead, Fū searched for the one responsible, and planned to make them pay. Only to be relieved when she saw Naruto and Mandy weren't in fact dead.

"No, but it was good if they thought we were, and left themselves open. Though your distraction with that powder helped make things easier. I'm guessing those wings are from the Nanabi." Said Naruto, watching as Fū landed, before her wings sunk back into her body.

"Yeah, they help me get around faster. What about you two, you're already able to control some of the Kyūbi's power?" Fū asked.

"Just a small amount, and we have an understanding actually. Mandy and her half though…" Naruto trailed off, looking at his sister, who smirked wickedly, as she remembered how she and her Kyūbi came to their own "understanding".

*Flashback*

"So, here's your one chance to do things peacefully. Either do what I say, when I say it, give me full access to your Chakra, when the time comes and I can handle the power, and finally, you make no attempt to try and influence me. Is that understood." Mandy said, as she stood on top of Yang Kurama, who was currently pinned to the ground with her Chakra Chains, restraining its arms, legs, and tails, with the fox glaring hatefully at Mandy.

"**You little brat! When I get out of these chains, I'll crush every bone in your body, I'll tear you apart piece by piece, before devouring what's left! And once I have taken back my freedom, I'll take great pleasure in murder that worthless runt containing my other half, and I will make sure his suffering lasts for days before I finally kill him!"** Kurama roared, angered beyond belief that it wasn't only sealed away again, but that this brat dared restrain it with these accursed chains, like her mother did.

Mandy didn't even blink at the threats, before Kurama roared in pain, when more Chakra Chains appeared, and impale its tails.

"How pathetic, making so many empty threats, and yet no bite behind them. You see fox, you can act tough, declare how strong you are, that you're hatred incarnate, all that typical bullshit. You can do all that, but I see through it, I can see how truly terrified you are of being controlled, of being restrained, of being powerless. Just like you are right now, and how you'll stay, unless I say so. That's why you always spout off about your power, and that you're the strongest Tailed Beast, you don't do it to make others afraid. You do it to hide your own fear at how easily you can be controlled and held captive. You were controlled twice by members of the Uchiha Clan, sealed away three times, along with being restrained by these Chakra Chains and the Mokuton. You aren't strong fox, you are weak to so many things, and soon, you'll be powerless. Because if you don't take my very generous offer, I will rip all your power out of you, leaving you an empty husk to simply fade away and be forgotten, or perhaps I'll keep you around as a pet and show you off. The mighty Kyūbi having been declawed and defanged, reduced to nothing, but a whimpering lap dog. That's what will happen if you don't take my offer, either being a good loyal pet, or one that's beaten into submission. Your choice." Mandy said, walking closer to Kurama's face and looked it directly in the eyes, while the fox looked at her with wide eyes at not only her speech and threats, but the fact that throughout all of it, Mandy maintained her normal, bored expression.

"…**Wh-What the hell are you?!"** Kurama shouted, now highly freaked out and disturbed by its container.

"I'm just a Pretty. Little. Girl. and you're my pet." Said Mandy, just as another Chakra Chain appeared around Kurama's neck, like a collar.

Hearing her response, Kurama actually let out a whimper of fear.

*End Flashback*

"I simply showed my Kyūbi the new pecking order." Mandy stated, smirking as she remembered how she made the Kyūbi submit to her.

"R-right." Muttered Fū, feeling a little disturbed at what Mandy could have meant by that.

"Anyway, Naruto and I will go help Kakashi and Shibuki deal with the leader. Fū, go after Minnie, and help her free anyone that was taken hostage." Mandy said, with Fū nodding, before jumping away.

While normally, she doesn't really care about the people of Taki, given how they treat her. Fū couldn't deny that she also wanted to finally be accepted and welcomed by them, rather than hated and ridiculed. Maybe by helping in saving them, and protecting the village, could she finally get that chance.

Seeing Fū jump away, Naruto and Mandy traded a look, before jumping away as well, to go help Kakashi and Shibuki.

*Later*

Though it turns out Naruto and Mandy weren't needed, with Kakashi and Shibuki having managed to deal with Suien on their own, without much difficultly.

When they had arrived, they had informed Kakashi of the attack on them, and how they dealt with Suien's teammates, while sending Minnie and Fū to save anyone who was taken hostage. With Kakashi saying he also sent Sakura to save the villagers, as well.

Not long after, Sakura and Fū had arrived with the now freed villagers. However, Naruto and Mandy noticed Fū's downcast expression, while the villagers glared at her venomously. Before they could ask her what was wrong, the villagers surrounded Shibuki, and began shouting.

"Shibuki-sama, you have to do something about that thing!"

"How do we know the bug bitch didn't help those Missing-Nin get into the village?!"

"It can't stay in Taki!"

"Please get rid of that monster, Shibuki-sama!"

Shibuki could only look around at his people with wide eyes at hearing what they were saying about Fū. Looking to said girl, Shibuki winced when he saw she now looked in near tears at what was being said about her, and how she was being blamed. Even worse, when Naruto glared at the villagers, while Mandy sneered.

"Hey assholes! You should be thankful, Fū helped saved your ungrateful asses, when she could have just stood aside with how you all treat her! And if you don't want her here than fine, Fū can come with us back to Konoha, where she'll have people that actually care about her!" Naruto said, glaring at the villagers with red eyes, while Fū looked at him with wide eyes.

"Re-really? You'd do that?" Asked Fū, surprised at the offer.

"Yeah, if these people can't appreciate what you've done, then they don't deserve you." Naruto said, while smiling at his fellow Jinchūriki.

Fū turned back to the villagers glaring at her, looking passed them and at Shibuki, pleadingly. Knowing he was still Taki's leader, and was the only one who could let her leave.

Seeing Fū's expression, Shibuki was torn. On one hand he wanted Fū to be happy, and with people who care about her, but on the other hand, he was still a village leader and Fū was Taki's Jinchūriki. Eventually though, the part of him that wanted Fū to be happy won out, and he nodded at the green-haired girl, who smiled brightly at getting his blessing to leave.

Though her smile dimmed slightly when the villagers started cheering that the demon was finally leaving. Only for them to be silenced when Mandy spoke up.

"You're all idiots, you know that. You just lost one of the only two things that Taki had, that was actually worth anything. In fact, the only reason you idiots had the Nanabi was because the Shodaime Hokage was an even bigger idiot, for giving it to you fools, after you tried sending someone to kill him. Really, if it weren't for the Nanabi or the Hero's Water, Taki would just be another pathetic minor village, stuck forever in the shadow of the Five Major Villages." Mandy stated, making the villagers glare at her for insulting their home.

"Taki is the only real Hidden Village! We actually built it where no one can reach or find us!" One of the Ninja shouted, with the rest of the Ninja and villagers shouting in agreement.

"Yes, congratulations. You built the only real Hidden Village, and kept yourselves safe from enemies, or being invaded. You also made it impossible for any allies to locate, unless they're guided inside, clients can't send missions requests to a village they can't find, meaning no money from missions, thus hurting your economy. Really, the only reason the other villages paid attention to Taki, is because you had the Nanabi, which you just lost. Not even the Hero's Water could you boost Taki's status, since it's a secret, and can only be produced every hundred years, along with shortening the drinkers' lifespan, making it useless to everyone, unless they want to potentially die from drinking it. So really, Taki is less than the other minor villages, yes, congratulations on creating the only real Hidden Village, hidden from the rest of the world, that doesn't give a damn about it. Enjoy wasting your lives away in isolation, you complete and useless dumbasses." Mandy said, before turning on her heel and walking away from the villagers, who now sported shocked and horrified expressions as realization finally dawned on them, while Naruto and Fū walked away with Mandy, smirking at how she completely destroyed any arguments the fools could make.

'One normal mission, that's all I ask for, one mission that goes off without a single problem.' Kakashi thought, covering his face, and shaking his head.

As the three Jinchūriki walked away, Mandy began thinking of what happened with Fū, and how she and her brother had secured her loyalty to them. It gave her an idea of recruiting other Jinchūriki that are hated, or mistreated, by their villages. They'd certainly make for powerful and loyal allies for her plans.

Mandy was pulled from her thoughts when she saw Minnie walk up and join the three.

"Where'd you go?" Naruto asked, looking at his niece, with Minnie smiling mischievously.

"Oh, I was just making sure there weren't any more Missing-Nin hiding in the village. I also grabbed a drink, along the way." Minnie replied, patting her bag, with Mandy smirking at what her daughter meant

'Like mother, like daughter.' Mandy thought, seeing they not only looked alike, but thought alike, as well.

With Minnie having taken the Hero's Water, and Mandy having sent Grim to steal Taki's Forbidden Scroll of Seals, Taki really will have nothing left, once they leave.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep we get a look into Asgard and see Billy as the new ruler along with Thor and Loki as his advisers, along with learning how Mandy was reincarnated. Leading to him sending Rossweisse, Brynhildr, and the Valkyrie Trio (the latter two from FGO) along with Freya (Danmachi) to watch over her and her new brother. Meanwhile Team Seven and Minnie in Taki have handled things fairly quickly, along with getting a flashback of Many taming Yang Kurama. Finally we see Fū is going with Naruto and Mandy back to Konoha, along with Mandy verbally tearing apart the Taki villagers and Ninja, along Minnie stealing the Hero's Water and Grim stealing Taki's Forbidden Scroll. So, review if you liked, go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll just be seeing some reactions to Team Sevens mission to Taki, along with taking a look at some other factions as well. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"And that's what happened, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, having finished recounting everything that happened, on their mission.

From meeting Minnie, to arriving in Taki, the Missing-Nin attacking, Fū being rejected by the villagers, leading Naruto and Mandy offering her a place in Konoha, with Mandy having verbally torn the Taki villagers apart, soon after.

The Hokage could only rub his temples to ease his growing headache, as Team Seven, Minnie, and Fū stood in front of him.

'Is it too much to ask, for them to go on one C-Rank Mission, that's completed without any problems, or complications?' Sarutobi thought, unknowingly mirroring Kakashi's own thoughts, while wondering how it seems Team Seven kept attracting trouble, while on missions.

He's honestly tempted to give them a higher ranked mission, just to see if they can do it, without any more problems happening.

"Right. Well Minnie and Fū, I have no problem with you both joining Konoha. But I will have to ask that you meet with the T&I Department, for security reasons." Hiruzen said, upon seeing how Minnie and Mandy were similar in appearance, he came to the same conclusion as Kakashi, that she might have been related to Mandy and Naruto, from their father's side.

As for Fū, he could understand, why Naruto and Mandy extended the offer, for her to join them. She is still a Jinchūriki, that left her village, and he had to make sure, she wouldn't leave Konoha as well. If she suddenly got a better offer, from an enemy village.

"That's fine, Hokage-sama." Minnie replied, with Fū nodding in agreement.

"I understand, sir." Said Fū.

Naruto and Mandy were fine with this, as it'd just give them plenty of time to ensure that Minnie passes any tests, or questions, they'll have, with flying colors. Given there's a chance a Yamanaka would search her memories, to make sure she wasn't a spy or a sleeper agent. And they didn't want them finding out, who Minnie really was.

"Very good. Team Seven, you're dismissed until further notice." Sarutobi said, while mentally swearing, that he'll triple check the mission, and where it came from, the next time he sends them on a mission, to make sure it goes off, without any problems.

'Oh, thank Kami.' Kakashi thought, relieved to be dismissed, as he Shunshined away, wanting to take some time to relax, away from all the craziness, his team seems to attract.

Meanwhile, the three Genin, plus Minnie and Fū, exited the Hokage's Office, before exiting the tower, as well.

Once outside, they were greeted by Ino, who smiled at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, I missed you." Ino said, while walking up, and kissing her on the cheek

'Huh, I guess the rumors were true.' Mandy thought, while raising a brow at seeing that Sakura and Ino, did indeed have feelings for each other, and were dating, as well.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Ino, upon seeing the exasperated expression on her girlfriend's face, while Sakura shook her head.

"Just…thinking that my team is a magnet for trouble, with everything that's happened, whenever we have a mission, outside the village. First, we encounter a green Baku, that never seems to stop talking. Which Mandy decided to bring back, with her, and I'm thankful, that I haven't seen it around, yet. Then, we escort a village leader home, only to have to fight bandits, attacking a village. Then, we had to deal with Missing-Nin, and Mandy just…being Mandy." Said Sakura, while groaning, as she held her face in her hands, as she wished that they could just have one, easy and simple mission.

"Oh…wow." Ino said, with wide eyes, before rubbing Sakura's back.

"Well, since you're back, how about we go do something, just you and me." Offered Ino, while smiling at the pinkette, which Sakura returning.

"I'd like that, I'd really like that." Sakura replied, liking the idea of getting some rest and relaxation, with it being even better, with Ino.

Watching their teammate leave with her girlfriend, Naruto and Mandy traded a glance, before shrugging, as they headed home. With Minnie and Fū joining them, as they left the tower.

Though, suddenly, the four immediately jumped away from where they were standing, as several kunai stabbed into the ground, where they had once been standing. Looking to where they came from, the four saw a furious Shizune glaring at them.

"Where's Tsunade-sama?!" Shizune demanded, angry that they had kidnapped her teacher.

After being released by Mandy's Shadow Clone, Shizune had chased after them, to save Tsunade. Only to realize, she had no idea where the twins lived. The villagers and Ninja were no help either, as whenever Shizune asked anyone where they lived, everyone immediately went silent, and ran away, without answering her.

So, she had instead, been stuck searching the entire village, until she finally managed to find out, where they lived. Shizune had tried breaking into their home, to save Tsunade, only for it be sealed shut with seals. Leaving her stuck, waiting for them to show up. Now that they were finally back, Shizune intended to make them release Tsunade, from whatever it is, they're doing to her.

"Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade? You mean the old hag, hiding behind a Transformation, yeah, we have no idea, where she is." Naruto replied, which was technically true.

They knew what dimension Tsunade, was sent to, but not where the dimension, itself, is located. They also didn't care, where Tsunade is, either.

"Liar! You kidnapped her!" Shizune shouted, while glaring at them.

"Yeah, we did. Because she owes us, for the money she stole from our clan's treasury, and everything she pawned off, to fund her addictions. She should be thankful, we didn't just take her head, as repayment. Though, given what we did, that might have been a mercy." Stated Mandy, knowing death would be a release, from having to deal with Fred, for who knows how long.

Believing that meant, they were torturing Tsunade, Shizune ran towards them, to force them to tell her, where Tsunade was, and release her.

Seeing the Jōnin charging towards them, the four jumped away quickly, while Fū went through handsigns.

"Scale Powder!" Said Fū, opening her mouth, and unleashing a large amount of fine dust, with Naruto, Mandy, and Minnie recognizing the attack, and shielded their eyes.

Shizune wasn't so lucky, as the dust caught the sunlight, and emitted a bright light, that blinded her. Releasing a scream, at her eyes burning from the light, Shizune couldn't see, as Naruto appeared in front of her, before delivering an upward kick to her chin, sending her into the air. With Naruto following, by her kicking Shizune higher, and higher.

Once she was high enough, Naruto jumped back as Mandy appeared above Shizune, and slammed her fist straight into her face, sending the woman crashing back to the ground.

Groaning in pain, from the attacks, Shizune was about to get back up, only for Minnie to shoot several arrows, through her clothes, pinning her to the ground. The four, then stood around, and looked down at Shizune.

"You, must be a special kind of stupid, attacking us like that." Mandy stated, before looking up as several Ninja, Anbu, and civilians showed up, having seen and heard the commotion.

"What is going on here?" Demanded Neko, before flinching, when Mandy looked at her.

"Well, Naruto and I, along with our new friends, were about to go home. When Shizune, here, attacked us, and demanded we let Tsunade go. We currently have Tsunade in our custody, as she's paying for a debt, she owes us." Mandy explained, scowling, when she mentioned Tsunade and her debt, with everyone paling or gulping at this, knowing whatever debt the Senju owes the Uzumaki Twins, it's a very high one.

"I-I-I see, well that's alright. Though would you be able to…release Shizune. I swear, we'll make sure, she won't do this again!" Neko said, quickly, knowing Shizune doesn't know about the unspoken rule, to not mess with the twins, especially so brazenly, as well.

The gathered crowd all nodded rapidly in agreement, since they wouldn't wish Mandy's wrath, on anyone.

"Hmph, you just got lucky." Mandy said, while looking down at Shizune, before looking at the crowd.

"Fine, take her, and make sure she understands, how things work, here. And know, that if she ever tries anything against us, again. She'll get to join her master, in her suffering." Mandy said, with everyone cringing at that, knowing they'd have to make sure Shizune understood, she couldn't attack the twins, again.

Shizune was then picked up, and taken away by some of the Ninja, as the crowd dispersed.

With that, the four continued on their way, until they arrived at Naruto and Mandy's home, with Fū being surprised at the size of it. Though, she was only further surprised, when they walked inside, and were greeted by Grim.

"You're back, finally. I put dat scroll and water ting, in my trunk, along with everyting, else." Grim said, while knowing his trunk was actually safe here, without Billy around, to go through it.

It also helped, that he put new locks on the damn thing, that wouldn't open for anyone, stupid enough to ignore his warning, not to touch it.

"Good." Mandy replied, nodding, before looking at Fū, who was still looking at Grim, in shock.

"Sk-ske-skeleton, there's a talking skeleton! Why is there a talking skeleton?!" Fū shouted, shocked at seeing a talking skeleton.

"That's Grim, also known as the Grim Reaper, he's our friend/servant." Replied Naruto, with Fū paling at being in the presence of Death, itself.

"Ho-how did you manage to get the Gr-Grim R-Reaper, as your friend and servant?" Fū asked.

"Technically, he's my handler, so I don't destroy the multiverse. But originally, he was my friend/slave…" Mandy said, as she brought Fū into the loop on who she was, who Minnie was, and how she was reincarnated.

It shocked the Nanabi Jinchūriki to hear everything Mandy just said, part of her wanting to deny it was real. But given she was currently standing in the same room, with the Grim Reaper, Fū was inclined to believe them.

Though, while Fū was a little unnerved at hearing Mandy's plan for world domination, and eventual multiversal domination. She also accepted it, given Naruto, Mandy, and Minnie were her only friends, aside from Shibuki. Along with not really caring about the rest of the world, after her past treatment. Plus, she also found it hilarious, when Mandy told her, that they stole the Hero's Water, and Taki's Forbidden Scroll, as a last "Fuck You" to the villagers.

"By the way, that Shizune mentioned Tsunade, did she mean Tsunade Senju, the Slug Sannin?" Fū asked, curious if it was the same Tsunade.

"Yes. We are currently holding her captive, to pay off her debt, for all the money and relics she stole from the Uzumaki treasury, which is legally ours." Mandy replied.

"And did you actually torture her?" Questioned Fū.

"No, we only really knocked her out. She's fine, physically at least, I think." Naruto said, with a thoughtful look at the end, as he was sure that being forced to eat nothing, but frozen yogurt and nachos, wasn't good for anyone, especially with how long they were leaving her, with Fred.

"Mentally, on the other hand…" Mandy trailed off, with an evil smirk.

Though it did make the twins wonder, just how much Tsunade's mind has crumbled, after sending her and Fred to the Nacho and Frozen Yogurt Dimension.

*With Tsunade*

Tsunade could do nothing, but cry, as nacho cheese and frozen yogurt stained her face and clothes, having been forced fed by Fred, for the duration of their stay here. With the Baku in question, currently sitting in front of her, happily eating his own yogurt, and recounting one of his many adventures.

"So anyway, then some friends of mine and me, Fred Fredburger, teamed up together, to fight this evil bunny. Who turned out, to have also cut off my tusks, and it was really awesome. Yeah, we called ourselves Underfist, and my friends were a giant spider, a guy with a robot hand, a guy with one eye, a kid who was part mummy and part vampire. Oh! We also had to fight some candy monsters, and a witch, who was evil, but then wasn't evil, and then-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JUST FUCKING STOP! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, JUST STOP!" Tsunade screamed in agony, just begging for Fred to stop with the stories.

"Hm, you look sad. Oh, I know! You need more nachos; I'll go get you some!" Said Fred, before jumping up to get more nachos, as Tsunade screamed in horror, at the thought of eating more nachos.

'Please Kami, anyone, just have mercy, and end this torture, please!' Tsunade mentally pleaded, just wanting this horror to end.

*With Naruto and Mandy*

"Two more months?" Naruto asked.

"Two more months." Said Mandy, as the twins smirked at each other.

*Akatsuki Base*

Meanwhile, within a hidden cave, the Akatsuki members were meeting, through the use of the Magic Lantern Body Jutsu.

"_Zetsu, report."_ Ordered Pein.

"_It would seem that the Nanabi Jinchūriki __**has left Takigakure and joined the Kyūbi Jinchūriki Twins, in Konoha."**_ Said Zetsu, with Pein frowning at this, as it created a problem, with three Jinchūriki in a single village.

It could potentially set the other villages on edge, and boost the security around their own Jinchūriki, in case any of them have any ideas of leaving, as well.

"_Should Hiruko and I, attempt to capture the Jinchūriki, Leader?"_ Asked Orochimaru, as he and Hiruko were the ones chosen to capture Naruto and Mandy, given they were the most familiar with Konoha, and it's layout.

"_No, for now, we will continue gathering funds, and monitoring the Jinchūriki, to see where they are, and what protection they'll have around them."_ Pein said, not wanting to risk Orochimaru and Hiruko failing, or worse being captured, or killed, as that would mean, when they did capture a Jinchūriki, the extraction would take even longer.

The best they could do, is remain hidden, and wait for the right opportunity.

*Unknown Location*

'Everything is coming along, nicely.' Thought Yashiro Uchiha, smirking, as he watched Sasuke's training, pleased at the brutality, the young teen was showing.

After he and his followers had abandoned Konoha, refusing to accept the treatment they've received from the villagers, after everything they've done, along with kidnapping Fugaku's son, it had been tough at first. Given they no longer had a village to protect them, and had to constantly be on the move, in order to not be found.

But now, after years of hiding and waiting, they had finally started getting ready for their revenge against Konoha, and their clansmen, who refused to take the chance to take over. And the best part, was that Sasuke would be the one to lead them to victory, and kill his traitorous father and brother, the only two, who really posed a threat to their plans.

Having conditioned the boy to hate Fugaku and Itachi. Making him believe, they didn't care about him, that they were glad he was gone, that he had been nothing, but a burden. It also helps, that Sasuke had a bit of an inferiority complex, from being in Itachi's Shadow. Now after years, they had managed to turn Sasuke into the perfect tool, to use against Konoha.

It was just a matter of time, now.

*Asgard*

"Alright, that is everything we need. Are you five ready?" Freya asked, while looking at the five Valkyrie, as they were getting ready to travel to the Elemental Nations, to meet their ruler's best friend, and her new brother.

"Yes, Lady Freya." Replied Rossweisse, Brynhildr, and the Valkyrie Trio, all of them eager for the chance to travel to the Elemental Nations, the former two especially glad, for the chance to take their minds off their respective problems.

"Good, then let us be off, then." Said Freya, as the goddess and Valkyrie travelled to the Bifrost, to be taken to the Elemental Nations.

Though, what none of them noticed, was that they were being followed. With the one following them, being a young girl with olive green eyes, blue hair tied into a braid, and thrown over her left shoulder. While wearing a blue dress, with a light blue collar.

This girl was Meili, a goddess and daughter of Odin.

Meili hadn't been present, when Billy sent a team to watch over his friend, Mandy, only having heard of it, after the team was made. Though, Meili also wanted to go, curious of who Mandy, was along with her new brother, as well. Thus, leading her to sneak away, so she could follow Freya, Rossweisse, Brynhildr, and the Valkyrie Trio, to the Elemental Nations.

It also helped, that her father was now busy, cleaning up after Fenrir. Now, she just had to hope, she could successfully leave, without being noticed.

Though what neither Meili nor the Valkyrie's noticed, was the small smirk on Freya's face.

'Oh Meili, you really should learn by now.' Freya thought, fully aware of the young goddess following them, and didn't plan to do anything to stop her, in joining their mission.

**So, what did you think, good. Yeah, not much happened this chapter, but we did get a look at some interesting factions, namely the Akatsuki with Orochimaru and Hiruko being members, given Itachi never went rogue and joined, so Orochimaru is still in the Akatsuki. Along with the rogue Uchiha, seeing Sasuke has been conditioned to hate his father and brother. Finally we get a look at the Asgardian goddesses who will be watching over Naruto and Mandy, seeing they're also getting an unknown, at least to the Valkyries, stowaway in the form of Meili (who's appearance is based on her Re: Zero one). So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
